Darling, you wound me
by Bexxi86
Summary: What if things had gone differently. The Salvatore's forced Elena to transition against her will. Will Kol be her salvation, or will Elena's new life complicate things?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- i own nothing. If I did, Kol and Jeremy would still be alive.

I heard someone in the woods, I had been out hunting, but I caught the scent of someone else, a vampire, in the woods. It was a scent I hadn't smelled before, so I decided to follow. I could tell it was a new vampire. Whoever it was, couldn't control their speed very well yet. It wasn't hard for me to catch up. I saw the girl standing at the edge of the falls.

She turned to face me, at first I thought it was Katerina. But I could tell she was scared and confused, not a 500 year old murderous vampire. It was Elena Gilbert. My brothers doppelgänger. She couldn't have been more than a few minutes old (as a vampire) because she had been running into trees the whole way. I watched silently from behind a tree as the girl started to cry uncontrollably. I remember the first day of heightened emotions. Besides massacring a entire village or two, I had actually broke down. After feeling weak from crying I had turned off my humanity, which had remained off ever since.

I saw the desperate girl the break a branch off of a tree and hold it, ready to pierce her own heart. I acted before I could think. I ran up to the girl, threw the makeshift stake away from her and held her arms from behind so that she could not attack. She cried even louder.

"I didn't want this! I was supposed to die!" She screamed into the night. I noticed she didn't have a daylight ring and the sun was about to come up. After a minute of screaming and crying she finally began to notice someone was holding her. Her cries softened.

For the first time in a thousand years, I turned my humanity on. I actually felt something. Empathy and sorrow for the girl who was going through the exact same thing I had once gone through. For once, I didn't feel like killing, I felt like helping.

Slowly she turned around to face whomever was holding her and had stopped her from killing herself.

"Kol?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Hello, love." I said with a smirk.

"Why- why did you stop me?" She was still catching her breath. I couldn't just tell her that I decided to turn on my humanity for the first time in a thousand years, could I?

"Couldn't let you just go and kill yourself." I told her truthfully. She just looked at me.

"Why?" She pressed.

"Because I have gone though the exact same thing, love?" I said before I could stop myself. What was this girl doing to me. I was feeling, everything.

"So you have had two people who you thought cared about you force you to drink human blood when you didn't want to complete the transition?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. That's exactly what my parents did, darling." She looked at me with remorse.

"I forgot, I'm sorry. But you didn't want to go through with the transition?" She asked nervously. The wind was blowing quite hard and I could hear the thunder in the distance.

"No, but I didn't have any choice, love, and I didn't know what the outcome would be like. Now what happened to you?" I couldn't help but watch the tears start streaming down her face again, this time with no noise. I hadn't even realized my arms were still on her sides. But if she hadn't noticed yet, I wasn't about to move them.

"I died in a car accident. I had been in the hospital the day before and the doctor had given me Damon's blood to heal me. When I woke up I was in transition. I told them I wasn't going to go through with it. The next thing I know, Stefan was holding me down while Damon poured blood down my throat. As soon as that happened, I ran here. I wanted to kill myself, I still do. I never wanted to be like this." I immediately wanted to go rips some hearts out or maybe tear off some limbs. This girl caused me to turn my humanity back on, there was no way I was going to let her die.

"Listen to me. You do not want to kill yourself. You will not attempt to kill yourself. You will accept what you are and want to learn. You will not turn your humanity off. And you will not remember that I ever compelled you." I spoke clearly, looking into her eyes.

"I will not kill myself." She repeated in a monotone. She then closed her eyes and opened them again, not realizing what just happened. It had worked.

**a/n- reviews are greatly appreciated! I know there aren't many Kolena shippers out there, but I think they would have been awesome together! But sadly, they had her kill him off instead.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't go back there. Not after what they did." She said worried. I couldn't take her to Nik's mansion. That wouldn't end well. I had an idea.

"Would you like to come with me, darling?" I asked, and I noticed the shocked/scared emotion on her face. "Not to the mansion, I assure you." She let out a breath and her shock disappeared, confusion setting in.

"You aren't going to kill me? Or teach me how to kill?" She asked, scared again.

"No, love. You will be in no danger and I will only help you." I said, what was this woman doing to me. I was going soft!

"I will go if you promise me something." Ah, there's the little deal maker Elijah was always talking about.

"And what would that be, darling?" I asked quickly with a smile.  
"You can't kill anyone. Either drink from a blood bag or snatch-feed-compel." She said, I smirked, she was good with her words, just as my brother said. Now that my humanity was back on, I didn't think I would have a problem with those terms. I already felt bad enough about the last thousand years as it was. That was the downside about turning on my humanity. I had done so many horrible things. I felt the massive guilt again.

"If you won't just leave and go running back to those Salvatore's. They clearly aren't any good for you." I said, mumbling the last part, however not quiet enough, as she snapped her head back up to look at me.

"Then we have a deal." She said holding up her hand for me to shake. I had never shaken hands with a woman before, but I quickly put my hand in hers and shook.

Before she could say anything else, I had my arm around her waist and had picked her up, running at vampire speed. I knew she could now run almost as fast, but I didn't want to take the chance that she would run into a tree and get stabbed. I knew exactly where I was taking her. She didn't even bother struggling, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked into my chest as I ran.

"My home." I said truthfully. She just stared at my face. She was nothing like Tatia from what I remembered. Tatia was cruel, she tortured my brothers. Played games with them because she wanted the attention. Elijah had told me that Katerina was the same. But this girl was selfless. She might have been in love with two brothers, but clearly not anymore. She didn't use them for her own good. All she cared about was protecting the people she loved, from the deals I heard from Elijah. He had even held the girl at a high esteem, which was really saying something. I ran us straight to my car. Elijah had bought it for me and taught me to drive. It was a nice sports car from what people told me. A matte-black Audi R8. I put the girl down and opened the passenger door for her. I was a gentleman when I wanted to be. She looked shocked at the car.

"You have this?" She motioned to the car in surprise.

"Yep. A gift from my big brother." I saw her confusion at which brother. "Elijah, that is. I was always much closer to him then any of my other siblings." I didn't quite know why I had told her that. I had shut the passenger door and climbed in the drivers side before she could even blink. I could see the sun start to rise in the distance. The car had extremely tinted windows but that wouldn't protect her. I took off my ring and necklace, letting the ring slide onto the necklace. I then put it on her. She looked even more confused.

"What is this?" She asked, looking at the ring.

"My daylight ring, you will be safe wearing it." I said as I backed out of the driveway and began driving down the road at a speed that was not even close to legal.  
"But won't you need it?" She asked curiously. I looked over at her and she was still examining the ring, and the gold chain it was on.

"The sun can't kill me, darling. It is a bit irritating, but I will be fine. The tint on the windows will help." I explained, wondering why she cared.

"Oh, well thank you. I hadn't even thought about the sun. This is all so new to me." She said, now looking at the window, a death grip on the door handle.

"I just saved your life, I'm not about to let the sun kill you." I said.

"Why did you save me? From what I've heard, you are more than happy to kill." She said, covering her mouth in embarrassment from what she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." I laughed.

"Darling, the day that I turned, I 'flipped the switch' as you now call it. I turned my humanity off and it has been off ever since. Until tonight." I told her, wondering how she would respond. I hadn't planned on telling her, but I was going to be in a car with her for about 10 hours anyways and if she was going to be staying with me, It would probably help.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, what? You turned it back on tonight?" She sat up in her seat and turned to look at me with curiosity.

"Yes." I didn't know what else to say, but she clearly wanted an explanation.

"What made you do it?" She asked. I could see the curiosity in her eyes, lighting them up.

"I was hunting, and saw you running, and failing at it. So I followed you. I saw you at the falls, crying. Then you broke off the limb from the tree and were about to stake yourself. In that moment, something clicked and I ran and threw the stake out of your hand before you could go through with it. I had gone through that exact same thing before, and I began to feel again. For the first time in a thousand years, I felt my humanity, begging me to turn it on, so I did." I still had no idea why I was telling her all of this personal information. Maybe I felt that if my brother could trust her, then I could too.

"So I caused you to turn it back on?" She was still looking at me. I couldn't help but smile. I could tell why she had brothers fighting over her, the same as Katerina and Tatia before. She was very beautiful, even after crying. But her compassion and innocence separated her from the other two.

"I believe so, darling." I said as I continued to drive, now on the highway. The sun was just above the horizon. I could feel the irritation, but it wasn't nearly as bad with the tinted windows. I looked over and she was playing with my ring. She had put it on her finger, still on the necklace, and twirling it around while looking at the sunrise. I smiled.  
"You don't have to be worried, love. I won't let anything hurt you." She looked over at me and relaxed a little.

"How long will the drive be?" She asked, I could tell she was tired. She had a long night, what with dying and being turned into a creature of the night and all.

"About 10 hours. Get some sleep, darling. You will be safe, you look exhausted." I said she nodded and leaned the seat back, closing her eyes. After a few minutes I could hear her breathing even out and I knew she was asleep. I could hear her undead heartbeat steadily increase as she began to toss and turn in the seat. She must be having a nightmare. I could hear her mumbling.

I took off my jacket and carefully slid it over her, so as to not wake her. I watched her quickly clutch onto my jacket and pull it up towards her face. In a few seconds, she was back into a peaceful sleep, still holding my jacket.

I drove for about 7 hours and had to get gas. The one part of driving I didn't like. I did it quickly and quietly, trying to to wake her. As soon as I got back into the car, I saw her starting to stir.

"Where are we?" She asked, still in a sleepy voice. It was kind of adorable. Wait, what was I thinking?

"We are about 2 and a half hours away." I told her, watching her still holding my jacket, she looked outside and began to stretch.

"So we are going south?" She asked, looking out the window at the flattened and warmer landscape.

"Yes, darling. How did you sleep?" She looked down at my jacket and then looked at me.

"We'll I had a nightmare, then I felt warm and it stopped, I guess I could thank you for that." She said getting ready to hand me back the jacket.

"You can wear it for now, love. I know you are cold." I told her, she hesitated for a few minutes and the slid it on.

"You are much nicer than I expected." She said. I couldn't blame her, I had been a cold, heartless monster for a thousand years.

"I seem to have had a change of heart, it seems." I told her, looking back at the road.

"You know, with your humanity on, you remind me some of Elijah. You are definitely more like him than Klaus or Rebekah." I turned to look at her, to me that was a compliment. I had always looked up to my brother.  
"I will take that as a compliment. Everyone has told me that I look like a younger version of him." I told her, she smiled.

"You do. How old were you when you changed?" She asked out of nowhere. I looked at her and smiled. She actually wanted to know more about me.

"Well back then, we didn't really care about ages. But I remember that I had been alive for 19 winters. My birthday was in the spring, so I was almost 20 years old when we were turned." I told her. She looked happy, smiling, then she started laughing. I was confused.

"What is so funny?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, nothing, just that we are now both eternal teenagers. I'm 18, and you are 19." I started laughing as well. I knew it wasn't that funny, but she wasn't used to her heightened emotions yet.

"Okay, I'm getting hungry. Or thirsty, or whatever it is. I want blood." She said, calming down. I pulled the car off to the side of the road, and ran to the trunk. I opened it, and to the average person, it would look normal. But I hit a button under the lid and the floor of the trunk rose, showing my hidden blood cooler. I grabbed two bags and closed the lid, flashing back to the drivers seat. I was back on the road in a matter of seconds. I could see her looking over at the blood bags in my hand. I knew the first feeding would tend to get a little messy, but she needed to feed.

I watched as I started to hand her the blood. Her face immediately changing. Gods she was gorgeous as a vampire. Why was I thinking like that, I'm only here to help the girl that gave my humanity back. She grabbed the bag out of my hand, snapping my back into reality.

I watched as she took the cap off and started sucking the dark red liquid out quickly. Some spilled out of the side of her lips, I could keep myself from looking. As soon as she finished the bag, a lot messier than I imagined, she took her finger, wiping the extra off her chin and licking it. That was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I had to keep my eyes focused on the road, or else I wouldn't be able to control myself. I took off the top of my own blood bag and began sipping at it. I could feel her watching me as I drank the blood.

I had about half of it when I felt the bag being snatched from my hands. I looked over at her in amusement as she quickly finished it off, then looked at me with guilt.

"You know, if you wanted it you could have just asked." I laughed.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could resist, but clearly I couldn't." She said looking guilty.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not mad. I'm amused. You have much better control than any other newborn vampire I have ever seen. Normally there would have been blood all over my car by now. I'm impressed. However, you owe me for taking my snack." I said with a smirk.

"And what do I owe you?" She looked at me laughing. I smiled back at her and put my eyes back on the road.

"I don't know yet. I will tell you when I figure it out though." I responded.

"Will your siblings be mad that you just left without saying anything?" She asked, to be honest it kind of caught me off guard.

"No, I tend to just disappear without reason, so they will assume its that." She turned to look at me, I could see the wheels turning in her head. "What about you? Won't they look for you?"

"Before I took off through the woods, I left a letter on my bed telling them how I didn't want this life and that I would be gone by sunrise. They probably think I am dead. But they won't give up hope. I have a new addition to our deal." She said, looking at me seriously.

"And what would that be, love?" I asked.

"You can't leave randomly, and you have to keep me hidden. I don't want them to find me." I didn't want them to find her either. I wanted to kill them, but I promised no killing.

"And what do I get in return?" I asked jokingly. She cocked her head to look up at me, smiling.

"Anything you want. Within reasonable terms." She said teasingly. Gods I could think of so many things I wanted right now, but none of them were reasonable.

"You have my word that I will not disappear and I will hide you, which is something I can do well." I made eye contact and she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you doing this for me." She asked about 20 minutes later, out of the blue.

"You gave me my humanity back, it is the least I can do. I want to help. I don't want you to end up like I was. And I'm quite intrigued by you. Now you tell me, why did you agree to come along, knowing everything I have done?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to hear the answer or not.

"I have seen how people change when you turn their humanity off. But I have also see what they were like when it is on. I'm not going to lie. You used to scare me, but I knew you had it turned off. Now that I see you with it on, your the complete opposite, I can see the good in you. I like it." Hearing the words come from her mouth made my undead heart swell with pride. She could see the good in me. She could look past the monster I had become.

"Thank you." I spoke, never thinking I would say those words again. It was so low that if she had not been a vampire, she wouldn't have heard it. She reached over to where my hand was sitting on the shift knob and put her hand over mine.

I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my hand up my arm. I looked at her quickly, knowing she must have felt it as well.

The rest of our journey was quiet, but her hand remained on top of mine until we arrived. It was such a simple gesture, but it meant a lot. We pulled into the drive at my home. The last time I had been there was in 1912. Then Nik daggered me and left me in a box for a hundred years. I still had the same look as when I left. Elijah had told me that he kept a maid there at all times, taking care of it if I was to ever return. Only he knew of its location.

"This is your home?" I heard from her as she looked out the window. It was a big house but not as big as Nik's.

"What can I say, after being alive for a thousand years you tend to gather an accumulated wealth." I joked, even if it was true.

"It's beautiful, I definitely didn't expect it." She said, still gazing at the house. It was Victorian style, brick, a large archway leading into the gardens.

"Would you like to come inside or do you wish to gaze at the outside for little while longer? I assure you it's much nicer inside." She quickly nodded her head and followed me to the door. I opened it with the key I kept with my car keys.

As we walked inside, I heard her gasp. Everything inside was wooden, very elegant. A spiral staircase leading upstairs. I took a deep breath in, noting that it was exactly how I had left in 1912. It felt good to be home.

The maid immediately came to the door and was surprised to see us.

"Hello, I am Kol Mikaelson, the owner of this property, and this is Elena." She immediately introduced herself as Lucy and was completely shocked at my age I was guessing.

"Forgive me sir, it's just that you look so young. With a house like this, I was expecting much older." She said.

"Ah, yes, it has been passed down in my family. Now it has been passed down to my girlfriend and I." I glanced over to Elena and saw the shocked expression on her face when I said the word girlfriend.

"You have a beautiful young lady there, treat her well." The older lady said, I smiled and looked at Elena again.

"Always." I said as the lady excused herself and I began to show Elena around. As soon as we were out of earshot of the maid, Elena looked at me accusingly.

"Girlfriend?" She said laughing.

"What, it was either that, fiancée, or wife. Which would you prefer?" I laughed. "However, we do need to change your name soon." She looked at me quickly.  
"Part of the plan for your hiding, I'm afraid. Don't worry, love, it will all be pretend." She had looked worried but it quickly faded into a smile.

"So I will be your 18 year old pretend wife?" She laughed, I laughed as well.

"Yes, darling. You forget that in my time it was a custom to get married very young. Even in the present, it is more prominent to get married straight out of high school." I told her. Hell, it was the truth.

"Were you ever married?" She asked in a shy voice, looking away.

"No, I was betrothed but we were turned before the marriage could happen. It was an arranged marriage anyway and she was a complete bitch, if I may say so. I'm glad it didn't happen. I never wanted an arranged marriage." I told her, moving a strand of hair out of her face. I felt the shock again as my hand touched her face. I quickly pulled away and began to show her more of the house. We stopped at the master bedroom.

"This will be your room, if you would like it." I said sheepishly, it was my room, but it was bigger than the others and I wanted her to be comfortable.

"Let me guess, this was your room?" She asked, i was amazed at how quickly she caught on.

"Yes, but I will gladly stay in one of the others." I told her, completely truthful. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but wonder why. "What?"

"So we are supposed to be getting married and you plan on sleeping in a different bedroom? Lucy would notice. If I am going to be in hiding, we might as well keep up the story." Well I was shocked to say the least. Definitely wasn't going to turn it down though, I may be a thousand year old vampire, but i was still a man.

"And what do you propose we do, love?" I asked with a devious smile.  
"We need to act like a couple. The little things are what people notice." She said sheepishly. I grabbed her hands and backed her up against the wall, then put my hands on her face. I moved forward to where my face was only about a centimeter away from hers.

"You mean like this?" I whispered right before I pressed my lips gently to hers. It was a soft, but I could feel the electricity pulsing where our lips met. I slowly pulled away, honestly not wanting to. It had left her breathless, I could feel her heart beating loudly.

Her eyes were still closed as I opened mine. I had kissed many girls before, mainly before feeding from them. But this was nothing to compare to anyone else. So many new emotions surged through me during the kiss, no matter how brief it was. She finally opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"I could get used to that." She said quietly, covering her mouth as soon as she said it. I chuckled at her innocence.

"I know I certainly could. Why don't you make yourself at home, and I will go have Lucy buy us some clothes." I said as I walked back out the door to find Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena POV

I just kissed Kol Mikaelson. One of the originals. And i loved it.

I was going to be his pretend wife, living with him in New Orleans, learning how to be a vampire. This Kol was much different than the one I had heard about from everyone else. But then again when Stefan turned his humanity off, he was much worse than even Kol. I couldn't judge him because of that. Ugh Stefan and Damon. If I saw them, I would kill them. Or better yet, let Kol kill them. He would love that. I couldn't believe they forced me to drink blood, literally shoving it down my throat. I couldn't go back to Mystic Falls, not for a long while at least.

But back to Kol. I kissed him. It was just a soft and gentle kiss, but I loved every second of it. Every time we touched, I could feel the electricity shooting through my body. I didn't know if he was just highly static, or if it was a sign. He turned his humanity back on because of me. And he saved my life. As strange as it sounded, I felt safe with him. Like no one could get to me, not even myself. He was the perfect age (well in looks at least) and I could tell he was a lot of fun, but could be serious when he needed to be. I could hear him walking back up to the room, where I hadn't even moved since we kissed.

He opened the door and smiled, "I thought I said to make yourself at home, darling." I giggled a little and sat on the huge king sized bed. It was so comfortable I never wanted to leave. "Lucy will be back shortly with some clothes. You are more than welcome to take a shower, I can find you something to wear until she gets back. I'm sure I still have some clothes around here somewhere." He said. I was in love with his accent. I had always been a sucker for accents, but on him it was just perfect.

"Oh a shower does sound good right now." I said as I got up and started to head to the en suite bathroom. Before I could even blink, Kol was standing in front of me, leaning down with his hand on each side of my head. He closed the distance quickly. I felt the sparks again but it was over before I wanted it to be.

"Sorry, love. Couldn't help myself." He winked and ran back to the other side of the room. I laughed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. He had kissed me twice now, and I wanted more.

I stepped into the shower and felt the hot water spilling over my shoulders. God, I even loved this shower it was a waterfall shower. I heard him knock gently at the door.

"I have some clothes you can wear until Lucy gets back." I heard him say through the door. I was naked and the shower was glass.

"Come in, but no looking!" I yelled. I heard the door open quickly, but he was in and out before I could even see him. I saw a small pile of clothes laying on the counter. I smiled at the thought that they were his clothes.

Kol was completely different then the person I though the would be. He really was like a younger version of Elijah, and I loved that.

I quickly got out of the shower after washing my hair and grabbed the towel he had laid on the counter for me. I looked at the clothes he had given me. It wasn't much, but then again I wouldn't fit in much of his clothes. He was so much taller than me.

I put my bra back on and slipped on the button up shirt he had set out. The clothes were definitely from the turn of the century, but they still smelled like him. I then put on the boxer- shorts (which i rolled up like cheerleading shorts) and dried off my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked like I had just slept with him, wearing his clothes. But I was wrapped in his smell and I couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be seeing me in his clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom to see him laying on the bed, reading. Hadn't pegged him for the type to read. He looked up and his eyes widened. He immediately put his book on the nightstand and flashed over to me.

"Are those clothes okay, love?" He said, standing right in front of me. I got really close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you tell me?" His jaw dropped. He looked at me up and down.

"I could get used to this too, darling." He copied my words from earlier. His accent making the words even hotter as he said them. "I spoke to Elijah while you were in the shower."

Oh no, what would he say?

"What did he say?" I asked a little over curiously. He chuckled.

"I told him what happened, and before you say anything, he won't tell anyone, he gave me his word. He said the Salvatore's came to him looking for his help to find you. They don't have any clue that you are with me. But Elijah agreed that we needed to change your name as soon as possible. He will help the brothers, but lead them on a different course, most likely with the help of the first doppelgänger. Everyone else in Mystic Falls believes you are dead. He was kind of shocked at the knowledge of me turning on my humanity, but hey, who wouldn't be, right? And he wanted to wish you the best and he will visit soon, blah blah blah." Kol said smiling. So they were looking for me, and trying to use Elijah for help. But he would lead them away. "Oh and he wanted me to tell you, 'welcome to the family.' You do know, Elena that you will be treated differently once people think you have married into the Mikaelson family. We are like royalty to the vampire world, so you will be as well, my queen."

That was the first time he had said my name, and I loved how he said it. And omg. I was going to be part of the Mikaelson family. The title itself would be feared but respected. That was a huge deal, and I couldn't believe Kol was doing this for me. And he called me his queen! And I would have to become a Mikaelson as soon as possible. Wait, Katherine was going to help Elijah? For me? Confusing.

"So you're willing to get rid of your infamous title of playboy original for me?" I asked, it was true, he would be giving up that title and becoming a 'married' man.

"Yes, darling. Now I can hear Lucy coming in the front door, so lets meet her downstairs, shall we, and perhaps I will cook for you." He said, smiling. Wait, he would cook for me? Oh my, life just keeps getting better.

"You can cook?" I asked in amazement. He had grabbed my hand and was leading me down the stairs.

"Yes, darling. It's quite a good skill to acquire. Even though we have no need for human food, I still like to enjoy it every now and then." He said as we stepped foot into the kitchen, looking at Lucy with a ton of bags. He stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist like a normal couple would and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I got everything you asked for, Mr. Mikaelson." Did she really just wink at him? I was confused.

"Thank you, Lucy. You may retire for the night." He said nicely. She nodded and left the room. Kol quickly flashed the bags upstairs and was back in a matter of seconds. I still wasn't used to that. I would have to learn my control soon.

"So what was that all about?" I asked him when he returned, he looked at me, confused. "The whole winking thing?" I finished.

"Someone sounds jealous?" I shot him a mean glare. He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, now. It was just that I asked her to get something important and she was telling me that she did. I think I like it when you are jealous. It's sexy, darling." I blushed but shot him another set of glares.

"So what would you like for dinner, love?" So, normal I would hate the pet names but from him, the more the better. I felt special. This boy was getting to my head.

"Um.. Can we have spaghetti?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled.

"You know, love, I did spend a few decades in Italy." He said, getting everything he needed out of the cabinet. He then flashed away for a second but was back before I even really noticed. He had a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Alcuni vini per la bella signora?" He asked, I assumed it had something to do with the wine, but I had no idea.

"You speak italian? What did you say?" I asked as he pulled out a wine glass and easily pulled the cork from the bottle.

"I said 'some wine for the beautiful lady?'" He said, I nodded and he poured me a glass. It smelled delicious. "It's vintage, and will help with the bloodlust. And if it helps," he bit into the palm of his hand and let some of his blood drop into the glass, mixing with the wine."that should distract you from feeding for a little while. But you might get a little burst of energy." I could smell the blood and they way it mixed with the wine was incredible. I looked at his hand and saw there was still blood on it, even though the wound was healed.

I ran at vampire speed, even though he was only a few feet away and grabbed his hand, licking it, and smirking at him before returning to my seat at the bar, and taking a sip of my blood wine. The look on his face was priceless. There was shock, surprise, happiness, and lust.

"You are a little minx." He said laughing as he turned back to the food. I sat, sipping at my wine, which was amazing, and watched him cook the food. It was ready about twenty minutes later. He sat my plate in front of me and his in front of him, then walked to the freezer and grabbed a blood bag out, pouring it into a cup. I smelled it instantly, but the blood in my wine smelled better. I wanted it more. He was doing it on purpose, seeing if I would respond to it. I didn't. I took a bite of my spaghetti. It was heaven.  
"Okay, so you are an amazing cook." I said, halfway through the plate. It was amazing, and the wine complimented it perfectly. I was starting to feel the energy that he was talking about.

"Thank you, love. I'm glad you like it. Now, what do you say about taking a run?" He asked as he picked up both of our empty plates, setting them in the sink and running the water over them. He even did the dishes? Wow.

"Yes. I am starting to feel that energy you are talking about, it's getting hard to sit still." I said truthfully.

"Alright, let's go upstairs and get you changed, as much as I love seeing you in my clothes, I don't prefer other people to see you in them as well." He said, his dark brown eyes staring into mine. I started laughing.

"Look who's jealous now?" I said as he chuckled, picked me up and ran upstairs.

"Never said I wasn't, darling." He mentioned as he put me down. He pulled the clothes out of the bag onto the bed. I quickly found a pair of shorts and a tank top, enough for a run, and went to the bathroom to change. He too, found a shirt and pants, and changed in the room. I was out of the bathroom in about a minute and had my hair pulled up in a ponytail, ready to run.

He was just in regular clothes but he still was gorgeous. I remembered seeing him at the ball, and thinking how hot he was. I blushed at the memory.

"Women's clothing has changed a lot since 1912. I have to admit, I quite like it." He said, looking at my outfit. I realized I was playing with his ring again. I couldn't believe he had given me his daylight ring and gone without today. I saw him smirking when he noticed I was playing with the ring. It was a big ring, much to big for my fingers but it looked very old, kind of Victorian. It had a large M on the front, in the center of the lapis lazuli.

"Alright, let's go. And please try to stay beside me, not running into trees, love." He said laughing. I scowled at him and followed him out the door. It was already dark outside, and I felt a bit more comfortable the during the day. We walked to the back, where there was a large forest and he took off without any warning. I took off after him, trying to pick up his scent. I was trying to run while trying to pick up his scent and I had a few close calls with some trees. I stopped as I lost the scent. Suddenly he was behind me, laughing.

"Come on now, love. Keep up." He said as he took off again, this time I had expected it and took off at the same time, almost keeping up with him. The trees were passing by so quickly, everything was a blur. Before I knew it, I had lost him again, but I still wasn't out of breath.

"Don't give up on me yet, darling." He whispered into my ear as he ran past, I ran as fast as I could and I actually caught up with him. Before I knew it, I was tackling him to the forest floor, straddling him.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." He said with a smirk as he flipped me over. "My turn." He then picked me up, my legs around his waist and pushed me up against a tree. He kissed me quickly and then put me on the ground, and ran. Oh he was going to get payback. I followed, this time having much better luck with his scent. I found him standing at the top of a hill, looking down at the city lights. I ran up next to him, almost fumbling to stop. He had his hands in his pockets, just looking at the city.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking down at all the lights. He turned to me.

"Not as beautiful as you, darling." He said, talking his hand out of his pocket and slipping it into mine. It was one of those picture perfect romantic moments, standing under the stars, looking at the lights of New Orleans. I smiled and he turned me to face him. "I know this is only for your safety right now, but I want to at least do it the right way. I was born a gentleman after all." He said, pulling something else out of his other pocket, and kneeling on one knee. Omg. He was proposing the right way. In such a romantic setting.

"I know we may not be in love, yet, but I do know that you are the key to my humanity. In the day that I have spent with you, I have been more comfortable then I ever have before in my life, and that's a pretty long time. I know that I want to protect you. I want to help you. And I need you to help me too. I have done some pretty horrible things in my life and I hope that you can accept that as the past, and look forward to the future, which in our case, is eternity. Will you, Elena Gilbert, become my wife?" He held open his hand and I saw a beautiful ring, it had two diamonds around a lapis lazuli stone. It could be a daylight ring too. It was perfect.

"Yes. I would be honored." I said as he slipped the ring onto my left ring finger, where it fit perfectly. That must have been the most romantic proposal ever.

"The ring is already spelled as a daylight ring, I have a few witch friends here in New Orleans. He said as he walked behind me and slid his arms around my waist, looking down at the city.

"It's perfect." By this point I was happy crying. At that point, I had never felt so... Cherished in my life. We equalled each other out. He needed me as his humanity, I needed him as my gravity, my anchor. If he hadn't stopped me, I would have been dead right now.

"I meant what I said about not being in love yet, but im well on my way." He said into my neck as he kissed it gently.

"I feel the same. You know, instead of a fake marriage, why don't we just make it real, then if we don't work, we can get it annulled, but if we do, which is the most likely choice anyways, then it's already real." I suggested. At this point, I didn't want him not in my life.

"Really? You really want to do this?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, that is of course, if you want to. I can understand if you don't, I mean yesterday we were no better than enemies but-" he cut me off by turning me around and pressing his lips to mine passionately.

"Of course, I want it to be real. Elena Mikaelson, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" He said chuckling after he broke the kiss. I looked at him for a second and grabbed his hand, taking off towards the house at vampire speed. We were back at the house in a matter of minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Kol POV

She had actually suggested a real marriage. I couldn't believe my ears. Then she almost dragged me home. When we got there, she again, pulled me at vampire speed (which she was getting pretty good at) up the stairs to the bedroom. Our bedroom. When we got up there, she started taking my shirt off and ended up ripping it off instead. I saw all the dirt on her body from where we had tackled each other in the woods.

"I think you need another shower, love." I said, pulling her shirt off.

"Well, you do to. Lets go." She said. I couldn't believe it, she was actually telling me to take a shower with her while undressing me. How much better could this day get? She pulled me into the bathroom and I sat her up on the counter. We quickly finished undressing one another, and the shower was turned on. She had her legs wrapped around my waist and I was kissing her passionately. I opened the glass door on the shower and stepped in with both of us.

The water felt amazing running over both of us and while her legs were still wrapped around my waist, she slid herself onto me. Gods she was amazing. I slowly started to move her up and down, suddenly feeling like a teenage boy again, as if it were my first time. Since I had turned on my humanity, I could feel the emotions behind the sex. It wasn't just sex, it was making love.

I pushed her up against the side of the glass panel, and got faster with my thrusts. She started moaning.

"Be as loud as you want, love." I whispered in her ear. She started screaming my name and it made me go harder. I could feel her climax as she screamed my name. I had never felt something so amazing in my life. She climaxed a good four more times before I got close. I could feel it building up and she screamed, signaling her own release, mine following quickly behind. Gods, my back was bleeding where she had scratched so hard. I was no virgin by any means, but that was certainly the best sex I had ever had in my thousand years. I put her down, grabbed the soap and started washing her.

"That was-"

"Amazing?" I finished after cutting her off.

"I was going to say mind blowing, best sex I've ever had, but amazing works too." Se said, laughing as I rubbed soap all over her body.

"Mmmm. I like you washing me, it feels nice." She said as I put some shampoo in her hair and began to run my fingers through it.

"Darling, I will wash you anytime you want." I said as I let the water run over her, watching the soap fall off her body.

"I will hold you to that." She said as I began to put conditioner in her hair as well. I was looking forward to that. "So how do you feel going from enemy to fiancé in one day?" She continued.

"I never have been one to wait for things I want. Which is why we are getting married tomorrow." I said, truthfully, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Tomorrow?" She asked curiously, eyes closed as I washed the conditioner out of her hair and began on my own hair.

"I know it's quite fast, but your safety is at risk, so the sooner the better, and I don't want to wait to call you my wife. We may be forever teenagers, but we can be forever married teenagers." I said, quietly laughing at the last part. "And you didn't tell me you snapped the Salvatore's necks before running off. I'm proud of you, darling. But, it made them a little angry."

"Oh oops. I guess I did forget to mention that. In all honesty, it went by so fast I couldn't really tell what I was doing." She said sheepishly.

"Elena, love, you took on two 150 year old vampires within minutes of transitioning. And you tackled me in the 's impressive." I said as I washed the shampoo out of my hair and turned off the water.

"Oh, I just felt really angry and I took it out on them." I looked at her and smiled. We both got out and grabbed the towels drying ourselves off as we walked back to the bedroom. I pulled on my basketball shorts and hopped into the bed. She decided to wear the shirt I was wearing earlier today and her short shorts. She was wearing my clothes again. I couldn't get enough of that. She then got in her side of the bed.

"How did you know which side I liked?" She asked, getting under the covers.

"I didn't, this is just the side that I like." I told her honestly. I, too, got under the covers and I could see her looking at the tattoo on my ribs.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing at my tattoo.

"It is a vegvisir, a Viking warrior compass. All Viking warriors of the time had one." I told her. She looked up at me.

"You were a Viking?" She asked, then noticing how built I actually was.

"Yes, we all were. I joined right before we were turned, so I didn't get to do anything fun, but Elijah, Niklaus, and Finn were Vikings as well." I said, she looked almost shocked.

"I knew you had lived in Mystic falls but I never realized it was a Viking settlement. The history books never said anything about the Vikings settling North America." She said in disbelief.

"Darling, I lived through history. I've seen it all, and there are many things that your history books do not cover. I can tell you sometime if you want. Even though there are some blank spots in my thousand years, thanks to me being in a box." I saw her face light up as I told her.

"I would love that, history is my favorite subject. I've always been fascinated by it." She said laying her head on my bare chest.

"And now you are marrying it, literally. You realize that your husband will be a thousand years older than you, right?" I said laughing.

"Yep, the thousand year old teenager." She said getting closer to me.

"I think we should get some sleep, love. We have a big day tomorrow. And it's already 1am." I said, putting my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. She nodded and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Kol."

"Goodnight, Elena." I said, drifting off into sleep, holding her in my arms.

The next morning, I woke up after the most peaceful sleep I had ever had. Elena was still snuggled into my side, using my arm as a pillow. I couldn't move without waking her, but I could hear someone at the front door. I decided to softly slip her head off my arm and run to the door at my vampire speed. I could tell it was Elijah before I even opened the door.

"Elijah. Come in, were you followed?" I asked as I opened the door, letting my brother inside.

"No, I led them up north, before I came. I wanted to see my baby brother finally get married after a thousand years. Granted, it was a bit of a short notice." Elijah said, chuckling at me.

"Elijah, she agreed to marry me for real, not just pretend." I told him. He looked at me and then embraced me in a brotherly hug.

"I knew that you would finally be happy once you turned your humanity back on, little brother. How many times did I tell you that?" Elijah said. It was the truth he had told me several times.

"I just needed a reason to turn it back on, and I found one." I told him as I invited him to sit at the table and have a cup of tea. I could hear Elena moving upstairs. She must be waking up. I decided to make her a cup as well.

"She is waking up, Elijah." I told him as he nodded his head.

"I know, Kol. I can hear it too." He said. Before I knew it, Elena had ran downstairs at vampire speed to meet us.

"Good morning, Kol, Elijah. She said, looking at both of us. "Wait, Elijah? You're here?" She said, finally waking up. I laughed.

"He just arrived, darling. Come and sit, I made tea for you." I said, mentioning to the seat next to me.

"Good morning, Elena." Elijah said as Elena took her seat.

"Why are you here, did they find me? Did something go wrong? How is everyone?" She asked question after question.

"Elena, calm down." I said as I decided to let my brother speak.

"Miss Elena, everything is fine in Mystic Falls. I have led the Salvatore's north, with Katerina's help. I have just come to see my baby brother get married, and to welcome you into the family." Elijah said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Elijah for all your help." Elena said, taking a sip of her tea. She noticed the taste immediately and looked at me. I smiled at her, and she silently thanked me. I had put a few drops of my blood in it.

"What time should I be back, brother?" Elijah asked as he got up to leave.

"Before noon." I told him, walking him to the door.

"I will be back around 11:30 then, I have a some business to attend to." He said as he walked out of the house. I nodded and closed the door. I walked back into the kitchen, where Elena was sitting with her cup of tea. I pulled two blood bags out of the freezer and walked over to the table. I decided to drink mine before Elena could take it away this time. She looked at me, then at the extra blood bag I had purposefully put in front of her. She then scowled at me.

"You are testing me." She said glaring at me.

"Yes, darling. And so far you are doing excellent. Now go ahead and drink it. This afternoon we will start with teaching you control, maybe even go out around some humans." Her face looked worried instantly. "Don't worry, I promise I won't let you hurt anyone." She sighed and relaxed a little.

"So we are getting married at noon?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, love. We are." I told her, seeing the happiness in her eyes.

"Do you realize what time it is?" She asked, I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Yes, it's 10am." I told her, seeing her glare up at me. I smiled back.

"That leaves me like an hour and a half to get ready!" She yelled. I laughed.

"Darling, you realize you are a vampire now. You can get dressed in seconds, shower in seconds, do everything much quicker than a human, you have plenty of time, love." I said. She finally realized I had a point and sat back down.

"You're nervous. Just calm down." I told her, walking around behind her and putting my hands on her shoulders, massaging them.

"I'm about to marry into the oldest and most deadly family on earth. Wouldn't you be nervous in my position?" She said putting her head in her hands.

"I wouldn't know, considering I am part of the oldest and most deadly family on earth. But you shouldn't be nervous. Elijah already thinks of you as a sister, and Niklaus and Rebekah will respect my decision, especially if I have Elijah behind me on it." I told her truthfully. I continued to massage her shoulders until I felt her release some of the tension. "Come, let's take a bath. You need to relax. This is a happy day." I said as I took her hand and led her upstairs at human walking speed.

I walked us back to our room and into the bathroom. In the back corner of the bathroom was a very large jacuzzi tub. I went ahead and turned it on, flashing back to Elena to help with her clothes. They were gone in a matter of seconds, as we're mine, and I picked her up and carried her to the tub. She giggled.

"Thank you, Kol, for helping me relax. I didn't realize how nervous I actually was until I saw Elijah." I st behind her in the tub, letting her lean against my chest.

"I know we can be quite intimidating, love. But I assure you, we are just like any other highly dysfunctional family. Only in a different way. However, Nik, Rebekah, and I are going to have a little chat about you never being touched again. If I could dagger Nik for everything he has done to you, he would have already been in a box. And Rebekah means well, she just doesn't have any friends." I told her. Oh Nik was going to have it coming.

"Kol, just don't get yourself daggered again, please. If Klaus and Rebekah can act civil towards me, then I will do the same to them. That's all I want." She said, turning around to look at me.

"Don't worry about me, love. Elijah has warned Nik of what might happen should he decide to dagger me again. Lets just say, it wouldn't be pretty." I said laughing. I could feel her starting to relax and 20 minutes later back to normal. Laughing and smiling.

I turned the tub off and helped her out, putting a towel around her before going back in the room to get dressed. It was now 11am. Elijah would be back in 30 minutes and when he was I would have to run out and do something quickly before the wedding.

Wedding. Marriage. I was getting married, today. In an hour. I decided to let Elena have the room to herself after I showed her the dress I had Lucy buy her.

"Elena, I know women usually like to choose their own wedding dresses, but I hope this will be okay." I said as I lifted the dress bag out of the closet and hung it up on the door. "No, I have not seen it, so as to not break tradition. I am going to go get dressed in one of the guest rooms. I will see you at the end of the isle, love." I said as I kissed her softly, then taking my suit bag and disappearing outside the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena POV

He bought me a dress. I waited until I heard him close a door down the hall before I opened the garment bag. I gasped as soon as I saw it. I heard him chuckling from a few rooms down. He must have heard my gasp.

It was the most beautiful dress, and exactly my size. How could they have guessed my size? Then, he was an original vampire, born to be sneaky. I took the dress out of the bag and held it up to me in the mirror. It was perfect. I saw a tag hanging from the side. I couldn't help my curiosity. I turned the tag around and I gasped again, much louder this time. Then I heard his soothing voice coming from down the hall.  
"Find the price tag, darling?" He said at a normal volume, but I could hear it from across the house. I was starting to like these extras that came with being a vampire.

"You spent 8,000 dollars on a dress!" I yelled back. I knew I didn't have to yell, but I was surprised.

"Didn't even make a small dent, darling. Don't worry, I will show you how much we have after the wedding." He laughed from down the hall. He said we. How much "we" have.

I put the dress on, very carefully. It was strapless, the top, a fitted lace corset, but the bottom wasn't huge, it was a flowing material, probably silk. The bottom wasn't fitted, it was loose enough to fly straight out if I were to spin. The slit came to just above the knee . It was simple, elegant, perfect. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered how I was going to get the back tied up. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, knowing Kol would have either just barged in or at least said something.

"It's Lucy. I've come to help with your dress." She said against the door. I opened it, let her in and closed it quickly so that Kol couldn't have any chance at seeing the dress.

"Good morning, Lucy." I said smiling at the woman.

"Good morning, miss Elena. Turn around and I will lace you up. Are you excited?" She asked as I turned around. I was holding my breath because she was a human, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. It must have been from Kols blood in my tea this morning.

"Yes, I am." I said truthfully. Huh, now I felt what it was like to live in the time of corsets. No breathing allowed.

"I hope you like the dress and the ring, Mr. Mikaelson had very specific instructions on what to get for you." She said as she finished up the last lace.

"I love them both, they are perfect, thank you." I said as I sat on the stool in front of the vanity.

"He loves you, dear. I can see it in his eyes." She said, now brushing my hair. I had completely forgotten that he could hear us from down the hall.

"I think I may love him as well." I said more to myself than her.

Kol POV

I was listening to Elena and Lucy's conversation down the hall, and I heard Lucy telling Elena that she could see I was in love with her. Then Elena said it.

"I think I may love him as well." I could hear clear as day. By that time, I already had my suit on, looking out the window. I froze. She was falling in love with me, the monster, after 2 days of being together. I couldn't say much, I knew I was in love with her. It was the strongest emotion I felt ever since I turned my humanity back on.

I heard the front door open and looked at my watch. 11:30 on the dot. I ran downstairs at vampire speed, to see Elijah waiting in front of the door.

"Elijah, would you mind entertaining Elena for a few minutes, I just have to go pick something up really quick. Don't worry, I won't be late for my own wedding." I asked him and he nodded. I ran out the door.

Elena POV

I could hear the front door open and Lucy had just walked out of the room. I heard someone walk up the stairs and knock on my door.

"Elena, it is Elijah. Are you dressed?" He asked through the door.

"Yes, you may come in." I said as I finished putting my earrings in. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"You look beautiful. My brother is lucky." He said as he stood close to the door. I stood from the chair, walking over to him.

"Thank you. He is nothing like I ever expected." I said truthfully. He smiled and nodded.

"He was this way when we were humans. Always a very loving and caring person. But when we turned he couldn't handle the guilt of the people he killed, and he turned his emotions off. It was just much easier for him. I have tried several times in the past thousand years to get him to turn it back on, and all of my attempts have failed, and yet one minute with you and he flipped the switch. He doesn't know about this yet, but I wanted to tell you. Every vampire has a mate. Someone they are extremely protective of and fits them perfectly. Most vampires don't ever meet their mates, there are just too many people in the world. I believe you and Kol are mates. It's the only thing that could have gotten him to flip the switch so quickly. He couldn't let you die, he wanted to protect you." Elijah said, I took a minute to understand his words. Kol and I were mates?

"If we are mates, then why didn't he act when he saw me before, as a human?" I asked curiously.

"You only become mates when both are vampires, Elena. As much as I know you didn't want this life, it is the best thing that has ever happened to my brother. I have never seen him act this way with a girl, even as a human." He said with his hands in his pockets.  
"I guess that's why I feel so connected to him." I said, he nodded. "Elijah, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Elena." He said calmly.

"Will you walk me down the isle? I mean I know it's only going to be you and Lucy as witnesses in the back yard, but-"

"I would be honored, Elena. You will become my sister in a few minutes, never hesitate to ask anything. And Kol has asked me to give you this, it is his blood. If you drink it now, it will be much easier to be around Lucy and the minister. And just to let you know, Kol has never given his blood to anyone. Be downstairs by the back door in five minutes, I will be waiting to walk you outside. They are already outside setting up." He said as he handed me a vile of blood, then left. Kol had never given anyone his blood before? He had given me some twice already. He was my mate.

I drank the blood in the vile, careful not to spill any on my dress. It was the best thing I had ever tasted in my life. I had his blood before, but it had been mixed with wine and with tea. Never alone like this. If it tasted this good from a vile, I wonder how good it would taste from his vein. Maybe I will get to find out one day. I was still processing everything that Elijah had told me when my five minutes were up. I opened the door and walked downstairs. I could see Elijah waiting by the back glass doors. As I walked up to him, he held out his arm to me, and opened the door.

As soon as I walked outside with Elijah, I saw Kol waiting with the minister under the giant weeping willow tree. He looked so handsome in his tux, just as he had the night of the ball. I felt my heart start racing, when I realized this was actually happening. I was getting married, to an original, who happened to be my mate. Elijah turned to me and chuckled.

"Relax, Elena." He whispered to me. I knew he and Kol could both hear my heartbeat, and it was anything but relaxed at this point. As we got to the end of the makeshift isle, he passed my hand onto Kol, who was smiling brightly, then took a seat next to Lucy.

"You look beautiful, darling." He whispered to me, so low that not even the minister could hear. His blood was helping a lot with the two humans in attendance, but I could still smell them. I chose to distract myself by looking at Kol, and listening to the words the minister was saying waiting for my part.

"I do" Kol said smiling. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

"I do." I said happily, not looking away from his eyes.

He then placed a the matching band to my ring on my finger. I put the same one on his finger, that Lucy had given me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He twirled me into him, leaning me over backwards, showing off, and then he kissed me passionately. After a few seconds he lifted me back up and we walked over to Elijah and Lucy. The minister left after signing the marriage license, thankfully because his blood was starting to get to me.

"Congratulations to my baby brother, and my new sister." Elijah said as we walked up to them. "I have to get going, but I was glad that I had the honor of witnessing this."

"Be careful, Elijah. And thank you." I said as I hugged him. He was shocked at first, but gently tapped me on my back and I released him, walking back to Kol's side and kissing him on the cheek. Kol nodded at him and he left.

"Lucy, you are off for the rest of the week, thank you for all of your help." Kol said to Lucy, who thanked him graciously and quickly left. Kol then picked me up, bridal style and ran at vampire speed upstairs to our room.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of you in that dress, my wife." He said, kissing me between each word as he put me down on the bed. I was his wife. I was married.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself, my husband." I said as he took of my shoes and his as well, and climbed on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kol POV

I couldn't believe I just got married. She looked amazing in the dress, I had to promise myself not to rip it off of her. I took off her shoes and my own and climbed on the bed with her.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of you in that dress, my wife." I said kissing her, my wife. She was really my wife.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself, my husband." She said. Gods I loved hearing those words coming out of her mouth.

I remembered hearing what Elijah was telling her when I arrived home. She was my mate. I didn't know why I hadn't seen it earlier, it was quite obvious. It had been centuries since I had heard of a vampire finding their mate. Now that I realized it, everything made sense.

I flipped her over, gently untying the laces that held her dress, so as to not ruin it. Damn dresses, always had to be so difficult.

Once I finally got her dress off, and laying over the chair, I noticed that she was wearing the most sexy red lace lingerie I had ever seen. This woman was going to be the death of me.  
"You are breathtaking, my mate." I said as she flipped me over and crawled on top of me, undoing my bow tie and throwing it to the floor. Then the same with my shirt and jacket.

"I want you to bite me, Kol." She whispered in my ear. I about lost it, hearing her tell me to bite her. I had never drank from another vampire before, and the way her blood smelled was indescribable.

"Only if you bite me, Elena" I whispered back in her ear as I began to kiss and nip at her neck. I heard her moaning and I felt my face change I ran my fangs along her neck, causing her to shiver in delight. I could feel her doing the same to me. It was an intoxicating feeling. At the same time, we pierced each others necks and began to drink. I felt like I was on some type of blood high, feeling emotions swirling with thoughts, that weren't my own. I was feeling her emotions and thoughts. I was entranced. Her blood tasted like I never imagined before. So this was what happens if you blood share with your mate. I felt like I was one with her. We both pulled away at the same time. I already knew what she wanted and I had the rest of our clothes off in a second, and she was back on top of me. Before I knew it, she had slid herself on me and was flipping me over. I grabbed her legs and and threw them around my waist as I picked her up, crashing us into the walls.

By the time we had both finished, we had successfully christened every room in the house at least twice. I had brought her back to the room to lay on the bed.

"Okay, that was by far the hottest vampire sex ever." She said as she walked over to the closet to find something to wear.

"I can agree with that. How many pieces of furniture did we break in the process? A dozen or so?" I asked laughing, walking over to my side of the walk in closet. I chose a dress shirt and pants and I saw her choose a blood red dress. I was planning on taking her out tonight to start learning control.

"It may be more than that." She said laughing while putting on her dress and fixing her hair. Once I had my clothes on, she was almost ready.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she put her shoes on.

"We are going to a couple clubs. It will be the easiest way to learn control, and we can have fun dancing." I said, noticing her worried expression. "Don't worry, love. You won't hurt anyone. I will make sure of it. I will teach you how to hunt properly." She relaxed a little.

"With as much of your blood that I drank I should be okay for a little while, right?" I could tell she was nervous.

"Elena, you are a Mikaelson now. You will be fine." I reassured her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"What if someone sees us and tells Klaus of Stefan and Damon?" She didn't ever have a shortage of questions, did she?

"Elena Mikaelson, calm down." I said, instantly making her quiet."Even if the word gets out, which it will sooner or later, no one can touch you. You are my mate. I am the first original to find my mate, so you are pretty much sacred ground. Once Nik knows that you are my mate and my wife, even he will do anything in his power to protect you. If Damon and Stefan come looking for you, I will deal with them personally. You have nothing to worry about. And not to mention, I want to show off my lovely new wife to the world." I said, watching her worry slowly go away.

"Okay. I'm ready." She said with a newfound confidence.

We flashed out the door to the car, hand in hand. I drove to downtown New Orleans, which was only a few minutes away, and parked my car. I put my arm around her waist as we walked down the street passing lots of people. I looked at her and I could feel the worry coming from her, I pulled her closer to me.

We finally walked into a club, getting right passed the guard without saying anything. As soon as we got in, I saw her tense up, there were hundreds of people in here.

"Elena, this is the first part of learning control. You need to learn how to hunt. Listen to me, focus on me right now. I want you to find someone who you think will be an easy target." I said as I turned her around in my arms to face the crowd. "For you, it should be a guy, alone, try not to find a drunk one, someone who looks like they are looking for a girl to take home." I said looking around finding a few who fit the description. I was going to hate watching her seducing someone, but I knew it was only to feed. The worst part would be watching them trying to seduce her back. I would want to kill them.

"How about that guy?" She said pointing to a man in the corner, sipping on a beer and watching the women dance. Good choice.

"Yep, he will work. Now go up to him, seduce him, tell him to follow you over to the dark corner. When you get there, compel him to be quiet, and not remember anything. You have to believe it for it to work. Then you feed, I will be there to stop you if I need to." I said, watching her nod her head and start to walk up to the man. I got closer just in case.

I watched her 'accidentally' bump into the guy and tell him to follow her. I could feel the jealousy building. He tried to touch her face and she slapped his hand away. Now it was really building. She led him into the darkest corner and I could hear her compelling him. She then bit into his neck, I could smell the blood. I was over there in a flash to make sure she stopped in time. I could hear the mans heartbeat start to decrease and I touched her shoulder. She immediately released him and compelled him to leave. I pulled out my black handkerchief and wiped the blood off of her chin.

"Elena, you did amazing, love. I didn't even have to yell at you to make you stop." I told her, making sure I got all the blood off of her chin. I could smell other vampires in the club.

"At first I wasn't sure if I could stop, but then I realized that It hadn't tasted nearly as good as your blood and I just didn't want it anymore. Then you tapped me on my shoulder, and the entire feeling was gone." She said, starting to dance against me, in the crowd. No newborn vampire should have been able to stop like that, maybe it was because my blood was in her system. She didn't even look like the humans were effecting her right now.

"Elena, are you still hungry?" I asked her, wondering if the humans were bothering her at all.

"Not when I'm standing close to you, all I smell is you and it drowns them out." She said still dancing with me. I certainly liked the new style of dancing these days. I danced with her for a few songs then we went to a table to sit down. I immediately smelled the familiar scent of a vampire walking up to us. I put my arm around her waist protectively.

"Someone is coming, a vampire. They will ask about you." I whispered to Elena, she nodded and became a little stiff.

"Kol Mikaelson, I haven't seen you in these parts for about a hundred years, and I see you have brought a friend, or perhaps a snack?" The man said, walking up to me, I growled so deeply only he and the other vampires in the club could hear. It was a man I recognized as William.

"You will never speak about my wife that way, do you understand?" I spoke threateningly to the man. He seemed to get my point. And stopped looking at her, I was now standing up with Elena beside me, my arm protectively around her waist.

"I apologize, sir." He said as he bowed his head. Well at least I still get the respect.

"William, this is my wife and mate, Elena Mikaelson." I emphasized the word mate, making sure my point got across clearly. He now had two other men standing around him. "She is now part of the original family. You will show her the same respect. Is that understood or do I have to ruin my shirt with your blood?" I had to show my dominance over them and the best way to so that was by threatening. They all nodded and said yes. "Good, now my wife and I are going to dance and if anyone so much looks at her the wrong way, you will find some important organs missing." I said commandingly, pulling Elena back to the dance floor. They wouldn't bother us again and they would make sure the word got out.

"I'm sorry about that love, I had to remind them of my status." I told her, she smiled at me, and I looked back at her confused.

"I like it when you are all protective and dominant. It's sexy." She said, whispering in my ear as we danced. I could smell more vampires coming into the bar.

A woman came up and started dancing behind me. Another vampire. I heard Elena growl, which caught me off guard as to how sexy it was, but in a flash she was standing in front of the girl.

"Oh, Kol, you can do so much better than Katherine." I heard the girl say towards me. I growled too but before I could do anything, Elena had slapped the girl.

"I am not Katherine, you bitch, and Kol is my husband, so unless you want to keep your heart in your body, I suggest you leave. Now." She said with venom. I was intrigued at the jealous side of Elena, she had a bite. I loved it.

"Is this true, Kol? And I thought you could do so much better." The girl said. I immediately flashed in front of her and looked straight in her eyes.

"Go outside to the alley and wait for us there, we need to have a little heart to heart." I said, compelling the girl. She walked outside. I looked at Elena.

"Let's go have some fun, shall we?" I told her, walking hand in hand out the door.

"Kol, I know I made you promise not to kill anyone, but with her, do your worst. I need to get the message across that I am not Katherine and you are mine." I was completely surprised. She actually wanted me to kill the girl. Can't say that I didn't want to, but I was surprised she told me too. I immediately had a plan. We saw the girl standing outside, looking like a hooker.

"Call all of your vampire friends out here, they need to hear what I have to say." I told her under compulsion again. She walked inside and came back with a group of about 7 people.

"As most of you know, I am Kol Mikaelson, one of the originals. This, is Elena Mikaelson, my wife. She is not Katherine Pierce or Katerina Petrova. Now, your friend here, has seen to it to say some not so nice things about my wife, even after being warned." I started to roll up my sleeves, I didn't want to get my shirt dirty. I then plunged my hand into the girls chest, under her ribcage and grabbed her heart. "Let this be a warning to anyone else, who does not respect her, as you would any member of the original family." I saw Elena flash around to the other side of the girl and reach her hand through the girls back, grabbing the top of the girls heart, she nodded at me and We pulled at the same time, the girls heart ripping in half, Elena pulling the top half out of the girls back, and me pulling the bottom half out of the front. The girls dead body fell to the ground and everyone just stared. I looked at Elena, who was smiling innocently at me. To say I was surprised would be the least. "Now, does everyone understand?" I said finally, everyone just shaking their heads yes and running away as fast as possible. Once they were gone, and the body in the dumpster, I turned to Elena.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt anyone?" I asked and she just looked up at me.

"I meant humans, vampires don't count. I've killed vampires before. And she pissed me off, first with flirting with you, and then with calling me Katherine. I couldn't let you have all the fun. I wanted to prove the point that if I'm going to be part of the original family, I am going to be feared and respected too, not just because I'm your wife." She said.  
I ran straight up to her and kissed her passionately.

"What you just did and said was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. And I love that I have a wife who wants to hold her own. I think my brothers will agree that you will definitely fit right in. No one has ever seen this side of you, have they?" I asked curiously. I could feel her jealousy and anger towards the girl, and her sense of satisfaction after she proved her point.

"No, I have always had this side of me, but was never strong enough to show it. But I think that we make a good team, especially with intimidating people." She said smiling.

"I agree, those people were absolutely terrified when we pulled her heart out of both sides. I was shocked. However, I will probably be expecting a call from Nik tonight, I smelled some hybrids I that little group. But let's go home and we can get cleaned up." I said, with my clean arm around her waist walking back to the car.

We got home very quickly and I had her in the shower within the minute. It was a quick shower. When we got out, I could hear my phone ringing. I wondered who it could be...


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello?" I said answering the phone, I already knew who it was.

"Kol, what do I hear about you in New Orleans?" Nik yelled through the phone.

"What did you hear, brother?" I asked.

"That we have a new member of the family. Is that true?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, Nik. I now have a wife, my mate. Which I need to have a little chat with you about." I said with little venom in my voice.

"Does this have anything to do with my doppelgänger, the one who is supposed to be dead?" He yelled through the phone.

"My wife has a name, she is not your doppelgänger, she is now your sister-in-law. she is my mate, and is part of our family now." I gritted through my teeth.

"From what I heard, she is a very impressive vampire. The both of you together showing your dominance around New Orleans. If she is truly your mate, then I shall honor your decision, brother. I will be there tomorrow, and I will formally apologize to my new sister. I can only imagine what you must want to do to me." He said, I knew he would accept my decision.

"Oh you won't be getting just any lecture from me, however, since you are agreeing to be civil, I think part of your punishment should be getting Rebekah to be civil as well. And the Salvatore's are looking for Elena, they forced her to transition against her will. Make sure they do not come close, because I'm afraid of what I might do. I just got my humanity back, I'm not going to upset my wife by killing them unless she wants me to. And by the way, it's Elena Mikaelson, now." I told him.

"I will protect my family. See you tomorrow, little brother." He said and he hung up. What is with people and no goodbyes?

"So Klaus knows." Elena said walking up behind me, more as a statement then a question.

"I assume you heard the whole conversation?" I asked , knowing that she had.

"Yes, but you already knew that didn't you?" She had a small smirk on her face.

"Of course, love, you are a vampire. Come here." I said, patting the side of the bed next to me. She flashed over to me with a grace you normally only saw in older vampires. And she did incredible at the club. I was convinced that I would have had to pull her off of a few people, but she stopped by herself, her first feed from a human. That was nearly impossible.

"Tomorrow Nik will be here. He will not hurt you or your family and friends ever again. You heard what he said, he will protect his family. That means that he will protect you, as well. I know you will not be able to forgive him for what he has done, but I am asking that you give him a chance to redeem himself. We have all spent a thousand years either running from our father or in a box. You have to give him some credit, werewolves are naturally angry, mix that with turning off your humanity, it equals an angry murderer with no remorse. But I must say, your little blonde friend is making him consider flipping the switch." I told her. It was true, Nik had flipped he switch when he was around the vampire Barbie. Of course as soon as she left it was off again.

"I understand and I will try to give him a chance but if he hurts anyone relatively close to me that chance is gone. And what does Caroline have to do with this?" She asked curiously. I was glad she would give him a chance.

"It seems my brother is in love with her. When he is with her, he turns it on, Elena. He had never done that, just like me. Of course, she can't look past the things that he has done as easily as you have with me, because for her it hit more closely to home. The things I have done have never directly affected you, except for the whole Damon thing. Speaking of which, I need to go buy a new baseball bat." I said remembering how good it felt to hit him. Now I just wanted to break it apart and drive it into his heart.

"So Klaus is in love with Caroline? I knew he invited her to the ball, but what else has he done?" She asked with some sort of excitement.

"Yes, love. The dress that she wore? He bought it. He gave her a bracelet that belonged to a princess we used to know, every drawing in his sketchbook has something to do with her. He is capable of being good, but no one can see it." I told her. It was the truth. When we were human, Nik was a very caring person. He always took the beatings from father for Rebekah and I, even if father was much worse on him than he would have been on us.

"Oh, well maybe if he acted like he cared a little more then she would see the good in him." She had a point.

"I wanted to tell you, if the news got to Nik that fast, I'm sure it's only a matter of time until the Salvatore's hear it. But what I'm afraid of is them telling everyone in Mystic Falls. You wanted to stay away to protect them." I said, holding her hand, rubbing circles on it.

"Kol, they can't know. I mean maybe in 50 years or something but not now. Can you do anything, compel them?" She wanted me to compel them? She hated anything to do with compulsion.

"Elena, I can compel them, but is that what you really want?" I asked, it was pretty much either that or killing the Salvatore's.

"Yes. I want to protect them. They need to only believe I am dead. Actually, is there any way you can just compel Damon and Stefan? I know they take vervain everyday..." She said. Well I could have fun with that a little.

"I would need to bleed them out first. Maybe teach them a lesson or two." I said with an evil smirk. She saw it out of the corner of her eye. I knew it.

"You want to torture them, don't you?" She looked at me with her head cocked sideways, eyebrows raised. God she looked cute glaring at me.

"I want to kill them for what they did to you, love. But I'm not, because you asked me not to. But I would be more than happy to teach them a couple of lessons and play with their minds, darling." I said, almost sounding like my old self for a minute. I wasn't about to turn it off again, I just wanted to protect my mate.

"Can- can I help? "Wait, either I really was getting old or my hearing was temporarily messed with. "I feel its only fair, they took away my free will and choices, so we are going to take away theirs, together. An eye for an eye." Okay, now I was sure my age was catching up to me. I could have sworn she said she wanted to help me torture her ex's.

"Is my age suddenly catching up to me or am I rubbing off on you?" I asked curiously.

"I think it comes with the title. And come to think of it, you have been rubbing off on me a lot lately." She winked at me. My little minx.

"Well, my little minx, shall I have my brother escort them here with him tomorrow?" I said, pushing her back on the bed and climbing on top of her. Kissing her neck, up to her lips.

"Yes. But first, shut up and kiss me." I did as the lady asked. I kissed her with everything I had in me. She responded immediately and pulled me down closer to her.

"I never thought I could feel like this. So much emotion in everything. I want you all the time. But at the same time, I still feel everything else. I want to show you what I feel. Bite me, so I can show you." I already had my lips on her neck, but as soon as she said it, I felt my face transform. I let my fangs slide across her skin for a mere second, and bit down on her pulse point. I would never get tired of her blood. It was like a drug to me.

As soon as I bit down, I pulled at her blood very slowly, so that I wouldn't hurt her. At first, I felt her hunger for my blood, how it tasted much better than the human and the blood bags. Then I felt the lust, accompanied by some visions of what she wanted to try, little tease. Next I felt the need for revenge, centered on the Salvatore's. After that, I felt comfort, companionship, and safety. All with flashes of me. The final and most powerful emotion I felt hit me so hard it was like a brick wall. Love. Overwhelming love. I saw visions of us together, around the world. I then pulled myself away before I took too much and looked at her, smiling widely.

"I wanted to show you, Kol Mikaelson, how much I am in love with you." I stared into her eyes for a second and pressed my lips to her. I couldn't believe she told me she was in love with me, I had been wanting to say it, but didn't really know if she was ready yet. Even though she was my mate and my wife, I didn't want to rush her into saying something if she wasn't ready. But from what she showed me, she was. I realized I still hadn't said anything back and I could feel her worry.

"Elena Mikaelson, my wife and mate, I, too, am unconditionally in love with you." I said, kissing her again with more feeling than any human could ever feel.

I was starting to get all mushy, which was okay around Elena, but I had to make sure I wouldn't go soft on any other vampires. Especially the Salvatore's, since I had Elena's permission, I would have fun with it. I needed to call Nik and Elijah to make sure they would bring them tomorrow.

"Go ahead and call them." She said into my neck. Wait, I hadn't said that out loud. Had she heard my thoughts?

Apparently. Her voice rang through my own mind. I wondered if it had to do with blood sharing between mates. I looked at her, still only in a towel, I started thinking about the visions she showed me.

"The sooner you make your phone calls, the sooner we can try those." She said seductively in my ear. In a flash I had my phone out and already ringing.

"Calling back so soon, brother?" Nik answered after only the 2nd ring.

"Yes, I need you to bring some extra passengers with you tomorrow." I told him, I could practically see him smirk through the phone.

"And who might that be?"

"The Salvatore's, it seems my wife would like me to have a little chat with them, but seeing as they are on a daily dose of vervain, we get to teach them a few lessons first." I said with a small chuckle, I heard Elena laughing from behind me as well.

"Is that Elena, laughing at what you just said? Brother, have you corrupted her already?" He said laughing.

"She claims it must 'come with the title' but she wants to get her revenge, and I, being the good husband I am, will not deny her of anything she wants." She punched me in my shoulder. I thought to her 'love, you wound me.' She laughed.

"You will have your Salvatore's, brother. I can tell you are busy, so I will call Elijah and let him know." He said as he hung up.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, how about we finish what we started, my love?" I watched as she used her vampire speed to run around me, both towels left behind, and tackled me to the floor, of course, this time I actually let her. I could feel the lust radiating off of her and all I could think about was that she was mine. Only mine, for eternity.

"Only yours." She said breathlessly as she dragged me to my office room. Oh boy, this was going to be one of the visions she showed me.

I threw everything off the desk and laid her on top of it. Feeling her lust and thoughts on top of own made the entire experience so intense, I had truly never felt anything like it in my millennium on earth.

I will take that as a compliment. She said into my mind.

You should, dear lord, I love you.  
I love you too, my husband.

I would truly never get tired of hearing that. An hour and a half later, I carried her back to our room. I could tell she was extremely tired, we had a long day.

I'm not that tired... She whispered into my head, trailing off.

Keep telling yourself that, love. I can see your eyes closing and your heartbeat slowing. Just go to sleep, we have another big day ahead of us.

Don't ever leave me, Kol. I heard from her thoughts as she closed her eyes.

I will be by your side forever, my love. I slipped into her mind before she fell asleep completely, laying halfway on top of me, still without clothes. I didn't even bother trying to move her, I just pulled the covers overtop of us and watched her sleep.

She was beautiful in sleep. She wasn't dreaming yet, but I silently wondered if we would share dreams as well. I knew there were nightmares of mine that I couldn't stand for her to see, they were much to graphic for innocent eyes. She might have known everything that I had done, but seeing it was something different entirely. I didn't want her to be afraid of me.

The entire time I had my humanity turned off, I didn't care how big of a body count I left. In some ways, I was worse than Nik. I would never let her see that side of me again. She was my mate. I would only protect her, and make her happy. I knew that turning on my humanity had its downsides, but I would have never imagined the upsides. I had only kept my humanity for less than a day as a vampire and during that few hours, the only heightened emotions I had felt were anger, bloodlust, and guilt. After feeling those, I didn't want to feel anymore. Until I met Elena.

But when I turned my humanity back on, I felt the need to protect, the care, the love. I no longer felt the anger or bloodlust, but I still felt the overwhelming guilt, the emotion I would have to live with for eternity. I felt guilt for all of the innocent people I had killed over the centuries. When I was human, I was much like Elena, and Elijah. I was moral, compassionate, would do anything for my family.

I noticed her stir and clutch onto my chest tighter, I could feel her sense of safety. I was glad she felt safe with me. I knew I would always protect her no matter what, but I felt much better knowing that she knew it. I silently wondered what other surprises our bond would throw at us. We were mates, and we had blood shared, more than once. The first time, I could feel her emotions, but only as i drank her blood. The second time, I had felt everything, her emotions, thoughts, even visions from her. And I still could.


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up at 9am the next morning. I noticed that Elena wasn't next to me. The bed was empty. I quickly got dressed and flashed downstairs where I could hear her voice in the kitchen.  
Elena POV-

I woke up, still without clothes, and laying halfway on top of a peacefully sleeping Kol. I decided that I would let him sleep and try to do the blood by myself this morning. I quickly got dressed and flashed downstairs to the kitchen, opening the freezer. As soon as I opened it, the scent of blood hit me like a ton of bricks. I hadn't even realized that I was drinking it until I felt someone pulling me away from the freezer. I knew it wasn't Kol, I could smell the difference. I turned to face whoever pulled me away from the blood.

"Elijah?" I said questioningly as I turned around. I suddenly began to panic, seeing blood all over my clothes. And if Elijah was here already that meant that klaus couldn't be far behind.

"Elena, calm down. You will be fine." He said in a controlling tone. I was crying, I hadn't even realized I had lost control. I guess I hadn't realized how much I actually needed Kol around.

"Elijah, I didn't- I couldn't- I had no idea what was happening." I told him, still crying.

"Elena, you have only been a vampire for a few days. I hear Kol waking up, I'm sure he will be here in a moment. " he said, looking towards the kitchen entrance.

Kol-POV

I could smell the blood as soon as I entered the kitchen, I saw Elijah holding Elena's shoulders down in a seat. She was covered in blood. I looked at the freezer, which had blood everywhere. She had tried to feed herself. I was immediately in front of her, pulling her to me as she cried. I nodded at Elijah, who understood it as thanks and retreated to clean himself up.

"I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me." She said into my chest as she cried. I pulled her away to look at me.

"Elena, don't ever apologize for this. Listen to me, you are a newborn vampire. Even hundred year old vampires have problems controlling themselves around that much blood. I could never be mad at you. Now let's go get you cleaned up." I said, leaving the mess around the freezer. I knew once I had Elena upstairs, Elijah would clean it up as I helped her.

"I thought I could do it by myself, it has been so easy while I'm around you. How can you open that freezer without it even affecting you?" She asked as I put her down in the bathroom and helped her get the bloody clothes off.

"Darling, I am over a thousand years old. I have had plenty of time to get used to that. The only blood that gets to me now is yours, love." I told her. I had learned how to control myself quickly when I became a vampire I just didn't want to. There was a difference.

"Oh, I'm sorry I made such a mess. As soon as I opened the door, the scent hit me and I literally saw red. I didn't even know I was drinking the blood until Elijah pulled me away, it all happened too fast." She said starting to cry again as I turned the shower on, watching the blood swirl around the drain.

"Elena, no more apologizing. It is different when you are around me, I am your mate. My scent and blood helps cancel out most of the bloodlust, but when you are not close to me, you don't have that extra help. When you drink my blood, the reason it helps is because it is running through your veins, you constantly smell it, feel it. You haven't had my blood since yesterday afternoon. It was out of your system. That's why you responded so strongly." I stepped in the shower with her after discarding the shorts I had put on. My chest was covered in blood, but was quickly washed off. I took the soap and began washing her, feeling her disappointment in herself.

"My love, it was only a freezer of blood bags, there is nothing to be disappointed in yourself for. You didn't hurt anyone. And you won't." I told her as I began to wash the blood out of her hair. The smell didn't even bother me anymore.

"But what if that would have been a human? I would have killed them before I even knew it!" She looked up at me.

"It wasn't. And that freezer was full of blood, much more than even 10 humans. Now what we are going to do is you will take some of my blood every morning until you can be fully in control. We will lessen it over time, but for now, love, it will keep you in control." She nodded and as soon as all of the blood was gone, we got out of the shower.

I could hear Elijah talking downstairs. I quickly got dressed, but kept my sleeve rolled up so that I could give Elena some of my blood. She walked in the room and I could hear her still worrying about herself.

"Darling, it will make you feel better, I give you my word." I said as I walked up behind her and held my wrist in front of her face. I could sense her face changing and she gently bit down, only taking a little. After a few seconds I could feel her emotions changing and a new surge of confidence run through her.

"Our guests have arrived, I will go see that they are situated while you get dressed and then I will call you down there when it is time." I said as I kissed her forehead. She nodded and I sped off downstairs.

"Elijah, thank you for your help this morning." I said as I walked up next to him. He was looking at the front door waiting for it to open.

"It was no problem, brother. Should we help Niklaus get your guests inside?" Elijah said motioning to the door.

"I believe we shall. And I have the perfect spot for them." I said with an evil smirk. I hadn't lost all of my old ways. We walked outside to see Nik's big black SUV sitting in the drive. Nik himself leaning against the hood.

"Hello, brothers. I will tell you, next time I will have my hybrids doing the dirty work. I had to snap their necks every three hours on the way here! Oh and I brought another guest." Nik said, with his arms crossed and his smirk plastered on his face as always.

I heard the passenger door open and within a second, I saw Rebekah standing in front of me.

"Ah, Rebekah, glad you came, little sister. What convinced you?" I asked as she stood in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Nik and Elijah told me everything and I got myself a dagger threat if I do not behave towards your new wife. Now why didn't I hear any of it from you?" She asked still not moving.

"Well, considering who my wife is, I didn't really want to hear you screeching over the phone, so I asked Nik to do it. Now, be nice or I will put the dagger in you myself. She is my mate." I told her, watching her eyes go wide at my last statement. "I suppose they didn't tell you everything, then." I said, looking at Elijah and Nik, both laughing. I sniggered at them.

"The doppelgänger is your mate?!" She screeched. I immediately got defensive at hearing the horrid nickname for her.

"Her name is Elena. And yes, she is my mate and my wife. You will treat her with respect as you would a sister. Who knows, you could become friends." She scoffed, but I could see the hope in her eyes as I said friends. That was all she ever longed for. She nodded and walked inside while Elijah and I grabbed the two Salvatore's from the back seat. They were still unconscious from having their necks snapped, but I couldn't help but fight the urge to kill them right there. We all walked inside and took them to the basement, which was more like a dungeon. It was an old house, and what could I say, we actually have uses for a dungeon. I turned on the lights and chained them up to the wall, I didn't bother with vervain if I was going to bleed them dry anyways.

Elena, we are in the basement. Feel free to come when you are ready, but I should tell you, Rebekah is here as well. I spoke into her mind.

I figured as much. She won't try to kill me, will she?

No, love. I promise she won't touch you.

Alright I'm coming.

"She is on her way down. Behave." I said to my siblings as they looked at me in confusion. A few seconds later, she showed up at the base of the stairs. I could feel her nervousness and anxiety.

It will be fine, come here and I will introduce you properly. I said to her and she nodded, coming straight to my side. My siblings looked at each other and I realized they had no idea I could communicate with her. This would be fun.

"Now, Rebekah, Nik, meet Elena Mikaelson, your new sister-in-law." I said as she grabbed my hand. She was wearing all black, and it looked sexy.

"Elena, I formally apologize for everything I have done to you, and your family and friends. You are part of this family now, even though I didn't know until after the fact, and I will do anything to protect my family. Though sometimes I have a strange way of showing it." Nik said, honestly I was surprised he was that forward with her. Maybe he was trying to get on my good side, in fear of what I might do to him about the past events.

"Thank you. I may not be able to forgive you yet, but I will try to understand. I don't want anymore trouble." She said from my side, in a new confident voice.

"Elena, I'm sorry for trying to kill you, but in my defense you did kill me. So I guess we are even now that you are technically dead. I might not have been excited about this whole thing, but seeing as you are my brothers mate, I want to try to get along, seeing as we will be seeing a lot of each other for eternity." Rebekah said, holding her hand out to Elena. Well I was shocked.

"I'm sorry for the whole befriending then daggering thing, Rebekah. At the time,I thought it was the best thing to protect my family. Now looking back at it, it was only Damon and Stefan who kept convincing me to try and kill you all. I don't like having enemies. If you agree to forgive me, then I will forgive you and we can try to be friends. I kind of need a friend right now." Elena said taking Rebekah's hand. Well this was going much better than I expected.

I agree. She said into my mind, I looked at her and smiled. Then she looked over at the idiots hanging from the wall, who were starting to stir. I felt the sudden surge of hate run through her and I could sense her face changing. She was going to attack them. I would have let her, but I know she wouldn't want this to be the way, so I held her back.

Calm down, you will get your revenge, but let it be slow. It's more satisfying that way. I said into her mind as I held her shoulders, her face automatically returned to normal and she laughed.

My siblings watched the entire encounter between us, and were highly confused, but amused at the new vampire Elena.

"What just happened?" Rebekah spoke up, curious as to how I stopped her silently.

"Nothing, Rebekah. She wants revenge, she started to act, I stopped her." I said, keeping a straight face.

"But you were behind her, how did you know she was about to attack?" Rebekah continued.

"I saw her leaning forward." I lied, laughing on the inside. She rolled her eyes and gave up for now.

I put Elena behind me and watched as the Salvatore's started looking around, struggling against their constraints.

"Ah hello, Damon, Stefan. Have a nice sleep?" Nik said, walking up to them laughing.

"Where the fuck are we, and why are we being held captive?" Damon spat at Nik and I motioned for Elena to stay hidden for a few minutes. I ran up to the boys at vampire speed.

"You are at my house, and you are here because you hurt my wife." I spat back at Damon.

"So baby brother original is married, never expected that." Damon said back. I wanted to pull his heart out. But I heard Rebekah mumble something about 'neither did we'. "So what did we do to wifey original?"

"I will just say you have made her very angry, and by doing so, have angered me greatly as well." I said in a venomous tone.

"So who exactly is your wife?" Stefan decided to speak up.

Elena, go ahead and come out. She walked out from behind the pillar and ran straight to me. The Salvatore's face went from shock to confusion.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked. I hadn't realized that her hair was curly from letting it dry naturally. And what she was wearing could easily fool them.

"Nope. Try again." She said with venom in her tone. Their eyes widened in shock. They watched her latch herself to my side.

"Elena?" Damon said sounding pitiful.

"Yes, Damon." She spat at him.

"No, no they compelled you! What did you do to her?! You compelled her didn't you?!" The older brother yelled at us. Rebekah walked over to Elena and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Did anyone of us compel you to be with my brother?" She said, compelling the truth out of her.

"No. I did it because I wanted to." Elena said to her in a monotone voice. The Salvatore's faces went to shock.

"Did anyone compel you to be angry or want revenge on the Salvatore's?" Rebekah spoke again.

"No." Elena replied robotically. I nodded at Rebekah and she walked back over to Nik.

"See, we have done nothing, I found her in the woods after you forced her to transition and stopped her from killing herself." I said. Elena winced.

Sorry, love.

"You-, there's no way- she would never go with you. You must have threatened someone that she cares about." Stefan said thinking he figured it out.

"They didn't threaten anyone. I went with him because he helped me. He saved my life and offered to teach me. He is my mate." She growled at them. That was sexy. They looked even more shocked then before.

"Your mate? That's impossible." Damon said. Time to inflict some pain, they needed to start bleeding out that vervain anyways.

That okay, love? he's made me angry.

Go ahead, but next one is on me. She whispered back in my mind. I walked over to Nik, who had one of the silver daggers in his hand. Oh this would be fun.

In a flash I was back in front of Damon, sliding the dagger down his arm, letting the blood fall on the floor. He winced in pain, and I just chuckled.

"She is my mate. And I'm sure you know what that means." I said to him angrily.  
"Yeah, it means she couldn't choose one of us, so she chose an original. She is exactly like Katherine." Stefan spoke up. I looked at Elena who was beyond angry at that statement.

Go ahead, love. She sped over to Stefan reaching her hand in his chest, getting a hold on his heart.

"If you ever call me Katherine again, I will not hesitate to rip this out of your chest." She said as her face changed.

"She's got the Petrova fire, I'm liking this side of our new sister." I heard Nik whisper to Rebekah. I laughed.

"Elena, this isn't you. You were supposed to be one of our mates, that's why we turned you!" Damon spoke up. Elena released Stefan's heart, letting the blood drip from his chest and walking over to Damon.

"You planned to turn me?!" She growled. That made me angry. She had her hand around Damon's neck.

"We thought you were going to be one of our mates. We were sure of it." Damon struggled to say as her grip on his neck got tighter.

"So you killed me as well?!" She nearly screamed at me. The brothers looked at each other then looked back at her but remained silent. She flashed over to an old wooden table in the corner, kicking it. It flew apart into many different pieces and she picked a couple up. Flashing back over to them. She took a piece of the wood and shoved it in his chest, very close to his heart, but not close enough to kill him. He screamed in pain.

"And you helped him with this plan?" She asked Stefan who just looked down, bracing for the pain. Silence was the only answer she needed. She stabbed the piece of wood into his shoulder. He screamed out as well.

That's my girl.

Would you like to say anything to them?

Of course, love.

She traded spots with me and I began to tap on the makeshift wooden stake getting closer to his heart.

"You planned this. You killed my wife. Then you forced her to transition, against her will. I should kill the both of you, right now. But I haven't, because she asked me not to. But she did allow me to have my fun with you." I said as I dragged the dagger across Damon's neck, along the wall, and across Stefan's neck, letting the blood run down their Shirts.

"Niklaus, can you assist me, please?" I asked nicely. I saw his face light up. I've began walking over to me, but Elena stopped him, whispering something in his ear. I listened from her thoughts and I smiled. I was definitely rubbing off on her.

"Yes, brother?" Nik asked as he walked up to me, a giant smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm sure you have something to say to these two." I told him and he smiled back at me. I knew what Elena had asked him to do.

"It seems you have messed with my family again. You see, that doesn't really settle well with me. And I am not as gracious as my brother when it comes to you two. You've tried to kill me and my family. on multiple occasions. Now you have hurt my new sister. So, I'm going to enjoy this." He said to them with a growl. I watched his face change, his vampire features coming out, with the yellow eyes of the werewolf. He then bit into Damon's neck quickly, and flashed over and bit Stefan's neck.

"How long do they have, Nik?" I asked as he walked away from them with a smile on his face.

"Usually takes about an hour. They will be begging for their lives in probably about 45 minutes or so." He said. I turned back to Elena, Elijah, and Rebekah.

"How's about a family lunch. But first, Rebekah, you were always the best at giving people dreams." I winked at her, she smiled a sadistic smile and walked over to the Salvatore's, who were now writing in pain.

"This is for my new sister, and me." She said as she closed her eyes, forcing a dream into their minds. She then walked back and I grabbed Elena's hand and walked upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

We all sat down at the kitchen table and I opened the freezer, making sure Elena was okay first, and got out a blood bag for everyone.

"So what are you showing them, sister?" I asked, and she looked at me with the same sadistic smile.

"Oh, just a little nightmare showing them every possible way you could kill them, over and over, on repeat. Oh, and I added a little surprise in there for them as well." She said, looking over at elena, while catching the blood bag as I tossed it to her. I smiled at the thought. I looked over at Elena and I grabbed her hand, while we both sipped on the blood bags. I could feel the sense of anger but at the same time, the sense of pride? She was proud that her new family was accepting her, and helping her.

_I told you it would be okay, darling._

_**I know**_. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Okay, there is something going on between you two. Spill." Rebekah said, staring t the both of us.

_Should we tell them, love_?

**_Why not. They will figure it out eventually._**

"Well, apparently when mates blood share, they become bonded." I told them, they just looked even more confused. "We can feel each others emotions and hear each others thoughts. It's pretty amazing." I said. They all exchanged looks between Elena and I and Nik just looked like he wasn't surprised.

"So that's what you've been doing? It all makes sense now." Rebekah said looking relieved. I looked back at Nik who looked like he was hiding something.

"Nik, you don't look surprised, is there any reason why?" I asked curiously, causing everyone to look at him.

"Because I'm not." He said smugly. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain blonde vampire?" I asked curiously. He looked at me surprised, but we all knew he had a thing for her. Elena shot her head over to look at me.

"Well, Nik, does it?" Rebekah asked, her head cocked sideways.

"There is nothing between Caroline and I." He said sadly, looking away.

"Well I say we visit this subject again later, I hear two certain dying vampires downstairs begging for their lives." We all wanted answers but it was obvious we wouldn't get them anytime soon. And we did have to get back downstairs before they did actually die.

I took Elena's hand and flashed back downstairs, the rest following directly behind. When we arrived downstairs, the two were moaning against the wall mumbling something I couldn't make out. The bite mare on their necks had spread over to the side of their shoulders and their heartrates were starting to decrease.

"...heal us..." I heard coming from from Stefan. I flashed over in front if him in an instant.

"That's not a proper way of asking someone to do something, especially as important as this. Now what are the magic words?" I said with a snigger.

"Go to hell." Damon spat.  
"Already been there, it was called the 10th century. So nice try, but wrong answer." I said, tapping on the wooden stake still in his chest.

"..Kol. Please." Stefan said, clearly almost on his last breaths. I motioned for Nik. He bit his wrist and shoved it in Stefan's mouth.

I then walked over to Damon and stood there with my arms crossed.

"I'm waiting, and I would say you only have a good minute left before you die." I waited for about 30 seconds and I finally heard him whisper something.

"I'm sorry, what was that, didn't hear you." I said, holding my ear.

"Please." He said louder, I quickly motioned for Nik to go over to him. After they both drank up, and their bite marks healed, I got close enough to smell their blood, seeing if it had any vervain left, after all, most of it was on the floor beneath them. I could not smell any but I wouldn't be sure until I tasted it.

I bit into Stefan's neck and detected no vervain, I did, however, make sure that it was quite painful. I then walked over to Damon and did the same.

"The vervain is cleared from their systems." I said to them. I looked at Elena who was itching to ask a question.

**_Can I ask them something before we compel them?_**

_Of course, love._

She walked up to them, blood still dripping from the bite wounds on their necks.

"What made you think I was one of your mates?" She almost yelled at them. It was a good question, there was no way they could know who their mate was before the mate turned.

"Bonnie. She told us she had seen a vision of you turning, and finding your mate." Stefan said, out of breath. She looked shocked.

"And what made you think that one of you were him? It could have been anyone in the world. It doesn't go on who you date, it's a predetermined thing, before I was born. I was lucky enough that I found my mate right before I punched a wooden branch through my chest." She was yelling now. Thats my girl. I liked the spice. The Petrova fire was sexy as hell, she shot around to glare at me, clearly for my thoughts and I just winked at her and she turned back around.

"We just thought..." Stefan started to say, but she cut him off.

"No, you hoped it would be one of you, so you decided to take matters in your own hands and find out. You killed me and forced blood down my throat! I have had enough. I never want to see either one of you, for the rest of eternity." She yelled at them, she then nodded to me, I looked at Elijah. He nodded and walked up to them.

Looking directly into Stefan's eyes, he began to talk, "You will return to Mystic Falls. You will tell everyone that Elena's death was your doing, then pack your things and leave. You will then forget everything you have ever known about Elena, and cease communication with anyone from Mystic falls. If you shall ever cross paths with an original again, you will remember that you have already had your warning, next time, it will be death. You will not remember being compelled, and you will forever live in fear." Elijah said to him, then turning to Damon and saying the same.

_Elijah is much better with his words than I am. I would have just told them to kill each other if they ever thought of you again._

**_Well then, I'm glad Elijah did it then, or they would be dead in two seconds. She laughed in my head. I looked over and winked at her._**

_That would have been the point, love._

A/n- **I hadn't realized that when I downloaded the story, the thoughts between each other weren't how they were supposed to be. Elena is bold italics and Kol is in italics. Sorry if that created any confusion! Keep the reviews coming! It just fuels the writing fire! :) Any suggestions on where the story should go? I'm open to any ideas!**


	12. AN

**A/N- Sorry guys for not updating in a few days! I have two little boys (20 months and 6 months) and they can be a handful sometimes! I have most of the next chapter already written, and I should have it up by tomorrow, if not tonight! There will be more Klaroline in the upcoming chapters, as well as some twists in the story! Hope all my readers enjoy it! I have read like every single Kolena or Elejah fic on this website, so if you know of any others, let me know. And keep the reviews coming, it fuels the creative fire! **

**_BEX_**


	13. Chapter 13

After the compulsion took effect, I released their chains and said a few threats before I sent them on their way, running like hell. Then I turned back to to the rest of the family, and smiled.

"So, now that that is settled, what do you lot want to do?"I said, raising my eyebrows and clapping my hands together. Nik looked at Elijah and Rebekah and nodded, I looked at them confused.

"Elijah and I wanted to take you out, little brother. And Rebekah and Elena can have some girl time. I'm sure she needs a friend right now." Nik said, I immediately looked over at Elena, who didn't know what to think.

_If you don't want to, we don't have to, love. It's all up to you. _

**_I will be fine. Go and have some fun with your brothers, but remember our deal, no killing. _**

_I will be a good boy, I promise. Are you sure you will be alright with Rebekah?_

**_Yes, Kol. I'm a big girl. And she could control me if anything happens._**

**_"_**Alright, he will go with you. But only if you agree to my terms." Elena said from my side, sliding her hand into mine.

"And what would that be, sweetheart?" Nik asked curiously, I silently scalded him for using that type of endearment on my wife.

"No killing, no doing stupid things, because I'm sure you will have him drunk, and be home before dawn. Oh, and have fun." She winked.

"Yes, mum. Because I'm sure we will be drunkenly killing people at 7am with Elijah present. Don't worry, we will abide by your terms." Nik said jokingly. I laughed. It was true, even if we didn't have our deal, Elijah would never let us do anything like that.

**_I'm glad at least one of you is old enough to be responsible... Haha._**

_Darling, you wound me. I'm clearly old enough to be responsible, I just choose not to be._

**_Well, you better start now, otherwise your invincibility won't stand a chance against me. _**

_Oh darling, now that's not very nice. _

_"_Okay, when are you leaving?" Elena asked towards Elijah.

"As soon as Kol gets ready, Elena." Elijah said, motioning towards the blood on my arms, and on Elena's as well. I had completely forgotten about being covered in their filthy blood.

"Up for a shower darling?" I said openly.

"Kol!" She scowled at me.

"Get a room!" Rebekah yelled, walking into the house.

"Why do we need a room when I own the whole house!" I yelled as I grabbed Elena and ran upstairs. I was still laughing when we arrived in our bedroom, and she punched me!

"Kol! Why would you say that in front of them!" She yelled at me, I just laughed. Then she punched me again!

"What, you're my wife, it's not like they didn't know anyways." I told her and she just scoffed and walked into the bathroom, taking her bloody clothes off, throwing them away. I decided to undress at vampire speed and I was in the shower, before she could even finish undressing. She rolled her eyes and stepped in.

Elijah POV

"Rebekah, what are you planning to do tonight, with Elena? I trust you won't hurt her?" I asked my sister, now sitting on the couch with her feet on the table.

"Don't worry, Elijah. No harm will come to her. She and I have made a truce of sorts and I have always wanted to have a sister. And I will be keeping her here, plus, Nik tells me that there will be a surprise later." She said with excitement.

"A surprise?" I asked curiously. I wondered what Niklaus had planned. I would have to ask him.

"He wouldn't tell me anything, other than the fact that Elena would be overjoyed." She said, laying back on the couch, closing her eyes. I nodded and walked back to the kitchen where Niklaus was.

"Ah, Elijah. I heard Rebekah telling you about my little surprise for Elena." Niklaus said, looking up from his phone.

"She didn't have much to tell me, Niklaus. I suppose you can enlighten me. I will not go anywhere until you tell me." I spoke, folding my arms across my chest, leaning against the counter.

He started messing with his phone and held it up to show me something, careful not say anything around prying ears.

I read what the phone said in text form, and raised my eyebrows.

"Ah, indeed brother, she will enjoy that. But have you made sure none of this will get out in Mystic Falls?" I asked curiously. Elena would be shocked, but I knew she was keeping herself from Mystic falls for a reason.

"Everything is taken care of." He said, smirking. "And it sounds like our little brother is getting quite a scolding from his wife because of his choice of words." I chuckled silently.

Elena POV

After yelling at Kol for embarrassing me, he promised to make it up to me. We finished our shower and quickly got dressed.

"From what I hear downstairs, you are staying here and having a girls night in." He said as he buttoned his shirt. Dear lord he looked hot. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a dark green button up shirt and a grey vest over it. His hair was messy, like always, but he made it look so good. And of course he always smelled good. Like the forest, with a cool mist kind if scent. What I guessed the rainforest smelled like.

"We'll I'm glad you enjoy my clothing and smell, darling." He said with a smirk. Of course he would be prying in on my thoughts, as if he didn't have a big enough ego.

"Better watch out or your head might explode from being too big." I joked at him, and he looked in the mirror again.

"Darling, my head is perfectly proportional." He said with a smirk. I laughed at his giant ego.

I put on my skinny jeans, one of Kol's t-shirts and my moccasins. He turned to me and grabbed my by my waist.

"You know I love it when you wear my clothes." He said, kissing me.

"It's comfortable and I think your scent on it will help me while you're gone." It was true, I could only smell him on the shirt and it was very comforting.

"Love, you don't need an excuse to wear my clothes. What's mine is yours, darling." He said in between kisses.

"Alright, I hear them getting impatient better go, before I end up keeping you here." I said, holding my arms around his neck.

"Keep talking like that and I won't be going anywhere." He said, kissing my neck. I pushed him away with a grin on my face.

"Kol, we would like to leave before dawn." I heard Klaus say from downstairs. I gave him a serious look and he put his hands up in defeat.

We then left the room and flashed downstairs, where they were all waiting. Elijah and Klaus by the door and Rebekah on the couch. He leaned down and kissed me.

_I love you, darling. Have fun. _He said into my mind as they started walking out the door.

**_I love you too, remember our deal. _**He winked at me and in a flash they were gone.

I looked over at Rebekah on the couch and walked into the living room.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked, cautiously. I only hoped she didn't hear the nervousness in my voice.

"I- I really don't know, I've never done this sort of thing before." She said quietly, motioning for me to sit down.

"So you are telling me that you have been alive for over a thousand years and have never had a girls night? You have GOT to be kidding me." I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I've never actually had any friends." She said in a sad voice. I looked at her and frowned. She had tried to be my friend and I stabbed her in the back, literally.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah." I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"I'm over it, besides, you are my sister now. And you have somehow managed to pull Kol out of probably the deepest hole on the earth. He adores you. I've never seen him that way about anyone, not even his betrothed when we were humans. However, I was surprised it was you, he has never been one to fall for the Petrova charm, that is usually Elijah. But I do think you hold somewhat of a soft spot in Elijah's heart." Her british accent ringing out through the living room. I didn't know what she was talking about with Elijah.

"What, you didn't know?" she asked as I looked at her, confused. She started laughing and decided to continue. "Elijah has a tendency to get caught up in the dopplegangers. He was different with Katerina then with you though. He respects you, and that says a lot from a the oldest person alive."

"I don't have to worry about anything between him and Kol, do I?" I asked nervously.

"No, with you he wasn't like that. He wanted to protect you, like a sister. So now that you are his sister, he couldn't be happier. He is very proud of his little brother, as we all are. We never thought Kol had it in him." She replied cheerfully. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Okay, you started to make me nervous there for a second." I said, laughing as I turned on the TV.

"There's no need to be nervous, now what do you usually do on a 'girl's night'" Rebekah asked, turning on her side to look at me.

"Well, usually we watch some movies, find a liquor stash, maybe some pizza, and talk gossip." I said truthfully. Her face lit up.

"That sounds like fun!" She said, getting up off the couch. The doorbell rang. We both froze. In a second, Rebekah was at the door, looking out the peep hole. "Ah, this must be Nik's surprise." I looked at her confused, and she opened the door.

**A/N- CLIFFY! Sorry loves, I had to put some suspense in there somewhere. Keep the reviews coming and I will put up the next chapter! I already have it done, so all it takes is a few reviews! :) Thank you to all my readers and reviewers out there, it makes my life!**


	14. Chapter 14

The instant the door opened, I was in shock. Caroline came walking in, holding a pizza and some movies.

"Caroline?!" I yelled as I ran over to hug her.

"Oh, Elena, it's so good to see you! When Nik told me that you were still alive I almost flipped out!" She said as she passed the food to Rebekah and hugged me again.

"What, how, wait, when did you start calling him Nik?" I asked, so confused I could hardly see straight.

"When did you get married to an original?" She responded, laughing. I laughed with her. Maybe this would be a good night after all.

"Okay, so I have no room to judge, but that didn't answer any of my questions." I said, as all three of us walked into the kitchen and sat at the bar with the pizza.

"Well, you know that he has 'fancied' me for a while, well, when you 'died' I lost it and I had found out the day before that Tyler was cheating on me with that Hayley chick, so I went to the one person I thought of first. He comforted me and then yesterday, I was sort of with him when he found out that you were alive, here with Kol. He explained what Kol told him and asked me to come down here. Of course, I couldn't say no. And don't worry, I have been sworn to secrecy. No one else at Mystic Falls will know you are alive." She said all in one breath. It was kind of hard to keep up with for the most part.

"So, are you like, with him?" I asked. She looked at me with a shocked face and Rebekah just laughed.

"I tell you that whole thing, and that's what you got out of it? And sort of. He hasn't asked me properly yet." She said, crossing her arms.

"But you slept with him?" Rebekah spoke up. Caroline's face went pink as she stared down Rebekah. "What I thought you said we were supposed to do this at a girls night?"

"Well, yes, but it's not usually so...forward." I said, as we all started laughing, taking our pieces of pizza.

"I will take your blushing as an answer, and I'm glad. He needs someone like you. He hasn't even killed people in a while, just for you." Rebekah said, directly to Caroline. She looked shocked again.

"Okay, enough about my love life, what about yours, Elena." They both turned to look at me. For a second I looked like a deer in headlights. "I can see you are wearing his clothes." Caroline continued. I blushed.

"Well, he is nothing like the Kol you remember. He turned his humanity on, Care. He saved my life. After what Damon and Stefan did, I wanted to kill myself. And he stopped me. Then he offered me a new life here. Turns out, he is my mate." I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"From what I heard on the phone he sounds like a completely different person. Now, tell me about the wedding!" Caroline squealed in happiness.

"Well, at first, it was just supposed to be a disguise, but we both agreed to try it for real. He proposed and everything, oh, Care, it was so romantic. He took me out in this meadow overlooking the lights of New Orleans. He even had a ring! When we got married, he bought my dress, which was 8,000 dollars. It was so beautiful, I will show you both later. Then I had Elijah walk me down the isle, which I was grateful for. The whole thing was over before I even knew it. I love him, Care. I really do." I said, almost in a trance.

"Awe, that sounds so romantic. I'm so happy for you." Caroline said as she jumped up to hug me.

"Thanks Care, now Rebekah, how about you, what is going on in your love life? I mean, since we are all coming clean here." I asked, looking at her, who had just taken a bite of her pizza.

"Well, I have been trying to get back on Matt's good side, but I don't think it will work." She said in kind of a sad voice. I felt bad, she looked genuinely sad.

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"It's just a hopeless crush, he would never be with me. He doesn't want any part of this supernatural life, and I won't make him. He deserves a happy long human life, the kind of life I couldn't have." Rebekah said as she looked through the movies that Caroline brought.

"I'm sorry, Bekah. I can see that you like Matt a lot. But why don't you let him decide if he wants to be a part of this life?" I said, as i took another bite of my pizza.

"I don't know, Elena. Not every relationship works out like yours." She walked to the freezer and grabbed a blood bag.

"Okay, guys, enough of the downer talk, this is supposed to be a fun night! Now where does Kol hide his liquor. It's time to get this par-tay started!" Caroline said in her usually bubbly voice, changing the mood.

"I think I know! I'll be right back!" I said as flashed up to Kol's office room and found the cabinet that we had stumbled upon during our more...explicit... activities. I grabbed three bottles of whatever was in there and ran back downstairs.

"Got them!" I said, holding the bottles up, one for each of us. I gave them each one and looked at my own.

"Ooh, 1900. This should be interesting!" Caroline said as I noticed mine was 1898.

_Ah, I see you have found my liquor darling. _

**_Kol! Have you been spying on my thoughts? _**

_Of course not, darling. Just the occasional peek. _

**_Uh huh, I see you are having fun. Who is Marcel? _**

_Oh, he is one of Nik's old friends, has his own bar, ironically called Vamps. Have fun darling, the 1898 is the best. _

I could practically feel him winking in my mind. I laughed silently and looked up to see Caroline staring at me like I lost my mind or something.

"Caroline, I don't believe you have been informed of my brother and Elena's connection." Rebekah told her. She looked over at me with her arms crossed, expecting an explanation.

"Well, apparently when you blood share with your mate, a few times, it forms a kind of connection. We can communicate through our minds and hear eachothers thoughts, when we want to, that is." She looked at me in a kind of shock. She quickly took a long drink from her bottle and put her hands on her head. "What's wrong, Caroline?"

"You said that its if you blood share with your mate, right?" She asked as she took an even longer drink from the bottle.

"Yeah, why? Is there something you aren't telling us?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, I don't know, really. When Tyler bit me, and Klaus gave me his blood, I saw things. What was happening in his mind, everything. Sometimes I think I hear his voice, but its always gone before I can do anything about it." We both looked at her in shock, Rebekah less so than I.

"So that's what Nik meant, earlier." Rebekah said, making me snap out of my shock.

"Caroline, why didn't you say anything sooner?" I asked quickly.

"I thought it was normal. Well, either that or I was going crazy. I chose to think it was normal. But my mind is still reeling, does this mean he is my mate?" She said, downing another huge gulp, at this point, she was going to be plastered in no time.

"Caroline, slow down, you have already drank half the bottle. If you think he is your mate, ask him if he experienced the same thing, or try it again. It's quite addictive." I said, as I took a drink of my own bottle. It was really good, just like he said.

"How about we put some music on, I feel like dancing." Rebekah said, walking into the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

Kol-POV

Nik and Elijah took me to Marcel's bar, Vamps. However ironic that was, because Marcel was too, a vampire. We had been drinking and talking, but I occasionally took a peek in on Elena's thoughts. I didn't want to leave her by herself, but I knew she needed this. I was in shock when Nik told me that Caroline was there. I was concerned about the word getting out in Mystic Falls, but Nik assured me that she wouldn't say a word.

I could hear Elena thinking about her talk with Caroline and I almost dropped my glass when I heard it.

"Niklaus, I think you have some explaining to do." I looked at him seriously, and he and Elijah looked back at me.

"About what, mate?" He asked laughing.

"Mate, might be the correct term, in the same sentence as oh, lets say, Caroline?" I watched as he nearly choked on his drink.

"What did you just say, brother?" He said, once he finally swallowed his drink.

"My dear wife has just given me a glimpse into their conversation and it seems that Miss Caroline thinks you may be her mate. Something about seeing inside your mind when you gave her your blood?" I asked curiously. He was silent. Elijah looked at him.

"How long, brother?" Elijah asked, clearly meaning how long has he known.

"The moment I ordered Tyler to bite her. I felt the betrayal. I couldn't see straight until I knew she was safe." He said, his head down, speaking low. As soon as he said it he drank the rest of his drink.

"So, if you knew she was your mate, then what's wrong? Why have you not told her?" Elijah asked before I could.

"I have done too much to hurt her, she will never love me the way Elena loves Kol." Nik said to Elijah.

"Niklaus, I have done much worse things then you have ever thought of, and yet Elena chose to forgive me for that. I turned my humanity back on for her. Maybe you should show Caroline that you have one too. From the memories I interrupted, it sounded like she may be forgiving you already, brother. Show her you deserve a chance." I spoke to Nik. He looked at me with almost pleading eyes.

He nodded in acceptance and took a long sip of his drink. A few hours passed by and I was feeling quite inebriated, but I decided to take one last look into Elena's thoughts.

I could tell she was about to pass out, her mind was jumbled, probably from the now empty bottle of bourbon. I was just about to close off the connection when I felt an immense surge of panic flow through her.

_**Kol, someone is here, at the door. I don't know what to do, Care and Bex are passed out and I can hardly move. **_

_I'm on my way, love. Don't do anything. _

I immediately stood up off the couch and headed towards the door of the bar. Nik and Elijah stared at me for a moment, but quickly followed, sensing the fear radiating off of me.

As soon as we were out of the door, I took off at vamp speed. It was only a couple minutes before I arrived at home. I stopped in the woods to see who was at the door.

I looked, and I was completely shocked at what I saw.

**A/N- CLIFFY! Sorry I haven't updated in so long... I have been working on two other stories and kinda got caught up in them... I am also trying to potty train my 20 month old son, while taking care of my 6 month old. Keep the reviews coming, they alone will create new chapters! **


	16. Chapter 16

A little girl, probably not more than four years old, sitting in front of the door, crying. I was perplexed. Why would a little girl be sitting on the doorstep of a thousand year old vampire's home? She looked in my direction, which confused me even more, since I had not made any type of sound.

"Daddy, is that you?" The little girl spoke in a British accent, now standing, looking straight towards me. She looked so familiar.

I walked at human speed out of the woods, up to the front yard. The girl looked ecstatic and took off running towards me, at a faster than human speed, with her arms open. I was more than sure it was the alcohol making me have hallucinations now.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she threw herself at me, almost knocking me over. Had she just called me daddy? That was impossible. I had been dead for a thousand years, I couldn't bear children. She noticed that I was extremely hesitant, and backed away quickly, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, Daddy, you warned me this would happen. What year is this?" She asked. I was in sort of a daze. I was so confused.

"2013, who are you, may I ask?" I said to the girl, who looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm Aurelia, and I am going to be in so much trouble when I get back home. At least I didn't travel back too far." She mumbled on into her hands.

"Aurelia, where did you come from?" I asked, now kneeling to look her in the eyes. She had mezmorizing brown eyes and long brown hair that spiraled at the ends. She looked so familiar.

"I am from 2018. I was practicing with you, well, you from that time, and I think I said a word wrong... Next thing I know, I was sitting on the doorstep, and Mummy wouldn't open the door, then I heard her fall asleep." The little girl said, confusing me even more. I heard Elijah and Nik come up behind me and gasp at the sight.

"Uncle Nik! Uncle 'Lijah!" She yelled looking up at them. They looked toward eachother and then towards me, too shocked to speak. "Oh, I'm sorry... I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, since you don't know me yet. But daddy, I'm really tired, can I explain in the morning?" I looked down at my watch, it was almost 3am.

"Of course. Let's get inside, shall we?" I said, motioning towards the door. She ran up to the door very fast and I stood there for a second, in shock.

"Are you coming Daddy?" She asked, looking at me.

"I will be there in a second, go on inside and wait in the kitchen." I said, knowing it wouldn't wake Elena, she had passed out. Nik and Elijah looked at me for an explanation.

"What just happened?" Nik asked, looking at me in shock.

"I have no idea. When I got here, she was sitting next to the door crying, then she called me Daddy, and ran to me at a speed almost rivaling vampire. She said she was from 2018, that she was "practicing with me" and said a couple words wrong and ended up here. I am beyond confused. How can I have a child? It's impossible." I said, sobering up very quickly. The girl wasn't human. I knew that from her scent.

"Looks like you can, mate. We are thousand year old vampires, with a witch for a mother, nothing is impossible anymore, brother. Remember that." Nik said, patting me on the back walking inside.

"Kol, she is very young, and probably terrified right now. She just traveled to a time where no one knows her. Apparently she knows you to be her father, you have to help her." Elijah said, walking with me to the door.

"But how can it be, Elijah? And I know nothing of being a parent, clearly ours were no example to follow." I told him as we stopped at the door.

"You will know what to do." He said, walking in the door. I followed close behind. I saw the little girl with her head resting on the table, eyes closed. Nik was in the living room, picking up a sleeping Caroline from the floor, I assumed taking her to a guest room. Elijah looked at the girl, then at a very passed out Elena on the floor, which I was about to pick up, then back at me.

"She looks just like you both. Take Elena upstairs and I will watch her until you return." I nodded and picked Elena up. I quickly flashed upstairs and laid her on the bed, covering her with the blankets. I leaned over and kissed her head.

"We will have a long day tomorrow, darling." I whispered to her sleeping form before I flashed back downstairs.

I stepped into the kitchen and looked at the child asleep at the table. I saw Elijah nod to me and retreat to the living room to take Rebekah to a guest room. I thought back on his words. 'You will know what to do.'

I quietly walked over to the girl and lifted her out of the chair, she instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, but stayed asleep. I carried her into the living room and tried to lay her on the couch, but she wouldn't let go. I was so tired anyways that I just layed down on the couch with her beside me. She clutched my shirt and curled into my side. I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch down over her and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep as well.

**A/N- So, how about the twist? Told you there would be one! It's kinda major, I hope you don't get too mad at me, but hey, I have kids. Gotta integrate it into my stories somehow. Hope you still love me as much as I love you! xxx**

**BEX**


	17. Chapter 17

After a dreamless sleep, I was woken by someone shaking me.

"Daddy, wake up! I have so much to tell you!" I heard the little voice yelling in my ear.

I opened my eyes quickly, remembering the events of last night. I listened, making sure Elena wasn't awake yet, this would be a complete surprise for her. What was I going to tell her when she woke up, 'Good morning, darling, I happened to stumble upon our daughter who traveled here from the future last night! Tea or coffee?'

"What time is it?" I asked the girl groggily.

"8 o'clock, Daddy. Come on, wake up. I'm hungry!" she said as she shook me again. That woke me up. I had to make her breakfast, something she proabably expected of a parent. I sat up, noticing we were both on the couch, and could hear Elijah waking. I stood up and streched, watching the girl run into the kitchen cheerfully.

I flashed in there, but stopped quickly, not knowing how she would respond to vampire speed. She must have noticed though.

"Don't worry, daddy. I know that you are all vampires. I am too, but I am more like Uncle Nik, I'm special. Can you cook me eggs and potatoes please? It's my favorite." She said, sitting at the table. I looked at her with surprise. She was like Nik? And she had the same favorite breakfast as me.

"How are you special?" I asked quickly, getting the food out of the refrigerator.

"You and mommy told me I was special because of what I am, and how I was made. I am a hybrid, like Uncle Nik, but a different kind." She said cheerfully. I was intrigued.

"What kind of hybrid then, darling?" I asked, her eyes beaming at the sound of the endearment.

"Im a vampire, but I'm also a witch. Only our family knows what I am." I looked at her in shock. There was no way.

"That's impossible." I said, in shock. The girl laughed and ran up to me. She looked at me and smiled, then moved her hands towards the freezer, opening it, clearly with magic. She then levitated a blood bag towards herself and caught it in her hands. Within seconds, her face changed and she began to suck the liquid from the bag. I watched in amazement. Maybe there was a way for her to be my daughter. This was incredible. She finished half the bag and ran to put the rest back in the freezer.

"See, I told you!" She said, running back to me, hugging my leg.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Elijah said from the entrance way of the kitchen. His eyes wide open.

"Yep." I said, still in a sort of trance.

"Incredible. Kol, I hear the girls waking. I will finish making breakfast for everyone while you go explain to Elena. Niklaus is talking to Caroline as we speak." Elijah said, walking into the kitchen, to a smiling Aurelia. I nodded and flashed upstairs.

As soon as I got into our room, I realized Elena had just awoke.

"Kol, what happened last night? Last thing I remember was someone trying to get in and then I passed out." She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, darling. There is quite a big surprise for you waiting downstairs. Big surprise for me as well, but I have to insist you keep an open mind, you will need it." I said, not knowing exactly how to explain.

"What is it? I already know Caroline is here, what is a bigger surprise than that?" She asked, getting out of bed and putting her house coat on.

"Love, it is a much bigger surprise than Caroline, I assure you. I still don't know all the details, but you will just have to see for yourself." I said, leading her downstairs. I knew she could hear the little girl talking to Elijah in the kitchen. She looked over at me curiously.

We walked into the kitchen and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the little girl, who looked just like her. She looked at me in confusion and the back at the girl, then to Elijah.

"Mummy!" The little girl yelled and ran straight up to her, stopping by me.

"Elena, I would like you to meet Aurelia, our daughter." I said, the words finally sinking in to me. Elena looked to me, then looked at the girl, then back to me.

"How?" She whispered to me. I could feel her confusion, but I knew she could tell I wasn't lying.

"She is from the future, 2018, to be exact." I explained, she looked at me even more confused.

"I thought it was impossible for vampires to procreate." She said in disbelief.

"As did I, but apparently it's not. She is a hybrid, love, a very special hybrid." I said, watching her gaze turn to shock again.

"What do you mean? Like Klaus?" She asked quickly.

"Not exactly. Remember how I told you to keep an open mind." I led them both to the kitchen table, where Elijah was setting the food.

"What is like me?" Nik said, walking into the kitchen with Caroline, Rebekah following close behind.

**A/N- Review review review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Auntie Care, Auntie Bex!" Aurelia yelled from the table, seeing them enter. Caroline looked shocked, Rebekah looked excited. Nik looked just as shocked as Caroline, hearing her be called auntie. Elena was still trying to comprehend that we had a daughter. Hell, I was still trying to comprehend it.

"Well, looks like everyone is here, time to explain, darling." I told Aurelia, she looked at me and smiled. I motioned for everyone to sit down at the table and get breakfast. They all sat down and Aurelia began her story.

"Okay, my name is Aurelia Isabella Mikaelson. I came from 2018. My daddy is Kol Mikaelson, and my mummy is Elena Mikaelson. I am almost four and a half years old, and I am a hybrid." She began, but Elena stopped her.

"Wait, what type of hybrid are you?" Elena asked, I smiled remembering what she did. Elena's eyes widened. Oops, she must have seen my thoughts.

_**A witch/vampire? How? And where did the witch part come from, Kol?**_

_I guess I have some explainging to do as well, to everyone darling. _

"You saw it in daddy's head, didn't you, mummy?" Aurelia asked looked at Elena. She must know of our connection.

"Okay, I am highly confused. You might be able to see into his mind, but we can't" Caroline said, still looking frazzled.

"I'm a vampire, and a witch, you guys call me the 'Original Daughter'." Aurelia told them, watching their faces widen in shock.

"But how, thats impossible. You can't be both at once." Rebekah said in disbelief.

"Daddy is too." I looked at her, in shock. Everyone else looked at me, including Elena.

"Kol?" Nik asked staring at me.

"What, as far as I know, I lost my magic when I turned." I said truthfully.

"You were a witch?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"I was, before I turned. Before you all yell at me, I was going to tell you but then we were turned, and it was pointless to say anything anymore. Now, why don't we let her finish her story, and you can criticize me later." I said, not wanting the attention to be on me right now.

"Aurelia, please finish." Elena said, looking back at her.

"Daddy and I were practicing a spell and I think I said a couple of words wrong, and I ended up here. Daddy found me outside and let me sleep with him on the couch last night." Elena looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you in last night." Elena told Aurelia.

"It's okay mummy, you didn't know who I was. I knew daddy would find me though." She said as she hopped out of her seat and ran over to me, climbing in my lap.

"Looks like we have a daddy's girl." Caroline whispered to Nik, who laughed and nodded his head. I looked down at the little girl in my lap and smiled. Even though I had just met her, I already loved her. I knew she was mine, I could feel it. I could feel her power radiating off of her. Elena looked over at us and smiled.

"Go give Mummy a hug, I think she is still in shock, darling." I whispered in her ear, she looked up at me and smiled, then hopped off my lap and turned to the chair next to mine and climbed up in Elena's lap, hugging her tightly around the neck.

"Mummy, please don't be mad at me when I get back, it was an accident, I promise." Aurelia said almost in tears.

"Shh, it's okay, don't cry. I'm not mad, and I promise not to be mad when you get back. It's not your fault." Elena told her, brushing her fingers through Aurelia's hair.

"Aurelia, darling, you don't have any other clothes, do you?" Rebekah asked. Of course it would be Rebekah to ask that question. Aurelia shook her head no.

"Well then, I know what I will be doing after breakfast." Rebekah said as she ate her breakfast. Aurelia stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled a piece of paper out.

"What is that, darling?" I asked curiously at the piece of paper she was holding.

"I don't know, I just felt it show up in my pocket." She said as she handed it to me.

I opened it and started to read it.

"_Kol, if you are reading this then Aurelia is there with you. I can bring her back but not until the full moon in 5 days. Please take care of her, she is very special. Do not take her anywhere outside of the house. Yes, I remember what happened, and I knew it would happen sooner or later. She will tell you important information about herself and how she came to be. Also, what she said about you is true, try something, it will work._

_-your handsome future self." _

I handed it to Elena to read.

"Well, glad to see your ego is still huge in the future." Elena said laughing.

"Always, darling." I said with a smirk.

"Mummy?" She said looking up at Elena.

"Yes, baby girl?" Elena responded, like she had known the girl forever.

"I'm tired." Aurelia said, laying her head on Elena's shoulder.

"How about we go upstairs and you can take a nap while mummy and daddy take a shower hmm?" Elena said to her. She nodded and I stood from the chair, walking over and picking her up.

"Rebekah, go buy her some clothes while she naps. Elijah, Nik, the note said that she will be here for 5 days, so plan to extend your trip until then." I told them as Elena and I walked towards the stairs. Aurelia was already falling asleep in my arms.

We walked up to our bedroom and I gently laid her on the bed, covering her up. Elena and I both walked into the bathroom and waited for the questions to begin.

**A/N- what do you all think? I want to know. Also, go look at my other Kolena story- Things Change... :)xxx**

**BEX**


	19. Chapter 19

"We have a daughter. Kol, we have a daughter! How is it possible? I mean, obviously she isn't adopted. A vampire/witch. And you, mister, have a lot of explaining to do. A witch? Why didn't you ever tell me? And what did Aurelia mean by you are still a witch? I'm so confused." She said all in one breath as we got undressed and turned the shower on.

"Darling, I found out I was a witch when I was 16. I didn't tell my siblings, only mother and Ayanna knew. When we turned, I thought I had lost my power, because of the balance of nature. Losing it was a big part of my decision to turn off my humanity. Of course when you turn it off, any connection to nature is lost, because it is a part of humanity. I never thought to try it before I turned it off. I didn't tell you for the same reason I didn't tell my siblings. I thought it irrelevant, it was the past, love." I told her, as we got into the shower.

"Well are you going to test it out, see if it's true?" She asked. Honestly, I wanted to try, but I didn't want to. My future self said it would work, but I had my doubts. There was no way the spirits would be happy with me after a thousand years of murder.

I closed my eyes and thought about the soap on the counter, next to the sink. I opened my eyes and concentrated all my will power to move the soap towards me. Before I knew it, the soap was floating towards me, and landed in my hand. I couldn't believe it. I still had my magic.

"Well, I guess that proves it. So much has happened today. We found out that we have a vampire/witch hybrid daughter in the future and you are also a vampire/witch hybrid. What else are we going to find out, that I'm pregnant?" Elena said, sighing. As soon as she said it, I immediately thought about Aurelia's age and when she came from. She was four and a half, and she came from 2018. That meant she was born in 2014. If only we knew her birthdate. I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Kol, you don't think?" She started, but couldn't finish.

"Elena, I don't know, but I do know she was born in 2014. It was already the end of March. If she came here from April of 2018, pregnancy is 9 months and she is almost 4 and a half. That means she was born probably in January of 2014." I said as I figured everything up in my head.

"That means that either I'm already pregnant or will get pregnant very soon. Kol, we are going to be parents!" Elena said, completely in shock again.

"Darling, right now, we already are. And we have a beautiful and very talented daughter. She looks just like you, you know. And she is very smart for her age. I don't know how any of this is possible, but it is. She will be with us for 5 days and during that time we will just be the best parents we can be. I know nothing about being a parent, and I obviously didn't have the best role models, but I already know that I love that little girl, and I would do anything to protect her, just like it is with you." I told her, letting the words sink into myself as well.

"You're right. I feel the connection with her. It's all just such a shock for me, I thought that opportunity was taken away from me when I died and became a vampire. To just have our daughter appear out of nowhere and tell us everything, it's just so much. I am just getting used to the heightened emotions, and this is an overload. I feel like I won't be good enough for her, that I won't be like the mother she knows." Elena said almost in tears, getting out of the shower.

"Elena Mikaelson, the mother that she knows is you. It is the same you as right now, just a few years older. Sure, we both know nothing of being parents right now, but we will try our best. And we have the entire family here to help, so never say those things again." I told her, holding onto her shoulders.

"Okay." She said, wiping her eyes and pulling on her clothes. "Speaking of family, she called Caroline auntie, what do you think that is about?" She asked, finally cheering up a little.

"I think I have an idea, considering my brother is in love with the girl and she is his mate." I spoke before realizing what I had just said. She looked at me with her eyes wide.

"He knows that she is his mate?!" She almost yelled, but I quieted her before she could wake up Aurelia.

"He suspected but your conversation with Miss Caroline last night confirmed it." I told her, earning a punch in the arm.

"I knew you were in my mind, is he going to tell her?" She asked quickly. I looked at her and smiled.

"Of course, darling." I told her as I finished getting my clothes on. I could hear Aurelia starting to stir. I hadn't realized how long we had been in there. Her breath quickly evened back out as she fell back asleep. I'm sure doing that much magic would make her extremely tired, I was amazed that she could even do that much at such a young age. I had never heard of any witch time traveling. She needed her rest.

Elena and I both flashed out of the bathroom, straight downstairs, so as to not wake her up. Elijah was sitting on the couch, reading a book when we got to the living room.

"So, this morning has been quite eventful." Elijah said, putting his book down. Elena and I both sat on the other couch.

"I think that is an understatement." I said back to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"So how does it feel to be parents?" He asked curiously.

"Honestly, it's kind of surreal right now. Like we know she is ours, but she's not actually ours yet." Elena answered. I agreed, that was exactly how it felt.

"I assume you have calculated the timeline by now, correct?" Elijah asked, directed towards me.

"Yes, we are planning to ask her birthdate when she wakes. She must have used a great deal of magic to get here, we thought it best to let her rest.

"Indeed, she is very talented, a prodigy. I have never heard of anyone being able to time travel, yet a four year old accomplished it on accident. It's incredible."

"That's four and a half, Uncle 'lijah." I heard from the stairs. I looked up just in time to see Aurelia flash down to us at vampire speed.

"I stand corrected." Elijah pointed out. I laughed, then looked at Aurelia who was climbing into my lap.

"I don't think I will ever get used to seeing you flashing around here at vampire speed, darling. But I could get used to you correcting your Uncle 'lijah." I said laughing. Elena laughed as well.

"You will get used to it daddy, we have races all the time. I _always_ win! And Uncle 'lijah, you are being stiff. You aren't a board, are you?" I burst out laughing at her comment, which earned a chuckle from Elijah as well.

"My, my, you are your father's daughter, that's for sure." Elijah said still chuckling.

"That's what they tell me. Everyone says I look just like mummy but act exactly like daddy!" I raised my eyebrows at the comment, wondering just how much like me she really was.

"So tell us more about you, darling." I said to the little girl in my lap, curious about everything.

"Well, I am a vampire, but not a normal one. I have never drank from a human, only blood bags and when I was a baby, mummy and daddy had to put some of their blood in my milk. I was born, not created, so I'm the only 'living' vampire, I've never died." I cringed at the thought of death escaping my daughters lips. "Since mummy stopped aging at 18 and daddy at 19, I should stop aging at around 18 and a half, closer to 19 since daddy was almost 20. Sorry daddy, but everyone calls you and mummy the 'eternal teen parents' at home." My eyes widened. My siblings knew how it pushed my buttons when they called me a teenager, considering I was so close to my birthday when we were turned. They would use that against me.

"You and Mummy have taught me lots of different languages, mostly you, because mummy is still learning too. My birthday is January 1st! Ooh I hear Auntie Care and Uncle Nik coming! I wish Henrik was here with me!" I looked down at her with my eyes wide, as well as Elijah and a few seconds later, Nik as well. She quickly put her hand to her mouth, clearly not meaning to say something.

"What did you say, darling?" I asked, not knowing if my ears had heard correctly.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." She quickly said, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

**A/N- Another twist! CLIFFY!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Aurelia, who is Henrik?" Elijah asked this time, all of us staring at her intently, waiting for her answer. She looked to me, then to Nik and Caroline, then back to me. Getting very close to my ear and whispering something so low I knew the others couldn't hear it, but I could. My eyes shot directly over at Nik and Caroline. Immediately they looked at each other and I looked back at Aurelia.

"Can I tell them, darling?" I whispered to her, she nodded her head in response.

"Well go on then, out with it!" Nik said, getting impatient. They were in for a shock almost as big at my own.

"Aurelia has informed me that she has a relative named Henrik, a month older than her, a cousin." I said, directed towards Nik and Caroline. Their eyes shot open and they looked at eachother. Elijah looked at me and realized what it meant that his birthdate was a week or so before Aurelia's. He looked at me with a look that said 'You're the one explaining it to him'. I nodded back at him and sat Aurelia down on the couch beside Elena and walked over to Nik.

"Brother, join me for a short walk, would you?" I said to Nik, who was still in shock. He nodded.

"Excuse us, we will be back in a few moments." I said as I walked out of the door with Nik trailing. As soon as we were out of the door, we took off at vamp speed. A few seconds later we were out of earshot.

"Nik, Aurelia was born on January 1st, 2014. It is March 23rd right now. She said Henrik, her cousin, was a month older than her. Do the math." I said, he looked at me seriously for a second and I could tell he was calculating it up in his head. His eyes opened in complete shock when he figured it out.

"You and Caroline are closer than I thought before, what were you doing that night under the full moon a few weeks ago, when I caught you sulking the day after?" I asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Apparently, according to your calculations, creating a life." He said, still in shock, looking off in the distance. "How is this possible, any of it?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, brother. But apperently Aurelia is supposed to let us in on a couple of things that make it possible. Oh and by the way, congratulations mate! You've already knocked her up, have you told her about being her mate yet?" I asked laughing.

"This morning, she took it better than I expected. I've had sex with her once, Kol! One time! How am I supposed to tell her, a vampire, that I got her pregnant and we aren't even officially together?! She is just now forgiving me for all of the terrible things I've done. We slept together in a moment of indiscretion on both our parts! It was the full moon and I felt the pull to transition, but I didn't, and she had just found out that idiot hybrid of mine, Tyler, was cheating on her. It was her way of keeping me from killing the mutt right then and there. She hasn't even spoken of it since!" He yelled, eyes glowing yellow.

"Nik, calm down. I'm sure when you tell her, she will be overjoyed. Your relationship may just be getting started, but you are mates, hence, you will be together for eternity. You were made for eachother, mate. Now, lets go home so you can tell your beloved that she is carrying your vampire/werewolf hybrid child. What are we going to do with two pregnant vampires running around New Orleans, carrying hybrid children?" I said with a chuckle. He looked at me, his yellow eyes disappearing, and chuckled as well.

"I guess I am going to have to stay then, won't I? Can't have all of Mystic Falls coming after me for knocking up their head cheerleader/beauty queen." He said finally calming down.

"There's the spirit, mate! Now, lets go back and share the good news!" I said as I took off at vamp speed, before allowing him to change his mind.

We arrived back at the house within seconds, to see a very confused looking Caroline waiting outside the front door, with her arms crossed.

"I will leave you to it, then." I said, walking inside, back to the living room where Aurelia was showing Elena and Elijah some magic.

"So, how did it go?" Elijah asked curiously as I sat back down.

"You should have seen the look on his face! It was priceless! I don't think I have ever seen Niklaus so shocked before. Apparently him and Caroline had a little tryst under the last full moon in a 'moment of indiscretion' as Nik told me.

**A/N- This is all I've written for now, so if you want more, you need to let me know! **

**BEX**


	21. Chapter 21

"WHAT?!" We all heard Caroline yell from outside.

KLAUS POV-

I couldn't believe what Kol was telling me. Caroline and I hadn't even mentioned that day since it happened. Now he was telling me that the one time we had been together, we had concieved? I had damn well thought it impossible. I saw my mate, very confused looking, standing on the porch awaiting our return. I wasn't afraid of anything in this world, but Caroline being angry would be damn close.

"I will leave you to it, then." Kol said as he walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"So, what was that all about and tell me why Elena and Elijah were looking at me so strangely after you two took off? You know I don't like being left in the dark." Caroline said, getting angry.

"Well, sweetheart, I think there's something you need to know." I eased in, hoping it would help, it didn't.

"Out with it! Just say it already!" She yelled as quietly as possible. Then I heard it. Only if I focused, but I could hear the tiny fluttering sound residing in her abdomen. Suddenly things became a lot more real. Me, the most feared original, was going to have a child. "Um, hello? Earth to Nik? Tell me dammit!" Her voice snapped me out of my focus.

"A child." Was all I could say, out of shock. She looked at me confused and angered.

"A child, what about a child? Niklaus Mikaelson, I don't care if you are a thousand year old hybrid or not, you better tell me what you mean right now or so help me, you will have a reason to be scared." Caroline said in fury. In all honesty, she was the only one who could hurt me.

"You're pregnant." I managed to croak out, looking into her eyes. She looked for any sign of me lying. There was none.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, certainly loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

"Listen, Caroline. Just listen." I said, pointing at her stomach. She closed her mouth from whatever she was about to say and focused. A few seconds later, he eyes flew open and looked at me in amazement.

"I'm... I'm pregnant?" She said in wonderment. I moved closer to her and grabbed her hands.

"Yes, love. The little boy Aurelia was speaking of, he is ours. Henrik." I said, remembering my little brother that had been taken from us by my own kind, eventually leading us to where we are now.

"We, I'm, we're going to have a baby?" She said, eyes watering, clearly in shock. I couldn't believe it either. We were going to be parents. I nodded in agreement, and pulled her into my embrace. She stayed there for a few minutes then pulled back and glared at me.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, we are not even officially together and you already go and knock me up! I'm not even out of high school! I can't be Miss Mystic Falls and be pregnant!" There was the Caroline I knew.

"Darling, if it is okay with you, I was thinking about extending our trip for a little while. And you don't have to worry about school, I have been alive for a thousand years, I know everything there is to know." I told her, watching her still glare at me.

"Fine,but you are the one telling my mom. I will probably be digging wooden bullets out of you all night when you do, just a warning." She said, smiling sadistically as she turned to open the door. As her hand reached for the doorknob, I flashed in front of her and backed her against the wall gently. I then pressed my lips on hers softly, and pulled away, opening the door for her like a gentleman.

KOL POV-

I finally heard the door opening, watching Caroline walk in smiling like at sadist and Nik walking in behind her looking slightly worried. I laughed, until Elena punched me in the arm.

Caroline walked straight into the living room and sat down on the couch, motioning for Aurelia to go over to her. I looked at Nik who glared daggers at me for laughing.

"So Aurelia, can you tell me more about Henrik?" Caroline said, kind of shocking us, but it was natural to be curious.

"Oh, Auntie Care, he is the best cousin ever! We play all the time! Even though we moved, I still get to play with him all the time because you moved too! He is my best friend, and he looks just like Uncle Nik!" Aurelia said, bouncing up and down. She had said we moved, but to where? We all had properties all over the world, and would have to move every few years when people started to notice we weren't aging.

"What is he like?" Caroline asked her curiously.

"He is just like Uncle Nik, but he is always happy, like you. He is special too, just like me, except he is more like Uncle Nik." Aurelia told her, then came skipping over to me and sat on my lap. It was still diffucult for me to believe she was my daughter.

"So, it looks like we aren't the only ones who got a surprise by Aurelia's visit." I said to Elena who laughed.

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Two sick babies! But your reviews and messages have encouraged me to write, even when I am dead tired! So if there are any grammar issues, blame that. I love you all, keep reviewing for me! **

**-Bex**


	22. Please?

**SORRY guys, not an update yet, but I have one coming very soon. I have come to ask your help! I am itching to start a new story, and I want ideas! I will write pretty much anything in the- KOLENA, ELEJAH, KLAROLINE, KENNETT- realms. Sorry guys, I wont do any Delena or Stelena! (Love the originals too much!) So tell me your prompts or ideas, I'm dying to know! Keep in mind, there are TONS of Klaroline stories, and not many Kolena stories! Usually I just think of something and start writing, but I have decided to see what my readers want to see instead! It is you, after all, who is reading the stories. So CHOP CHOP! I need to see some ideas!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-BEX**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

"Now if only we knew how they came to be, I mean, clearly its possible. But should we be worried about other hybrid children running about from the last 9 centuries?" Nik spoke questioningly.

"Uncle Nik, you're silly! I heard you and Daddy explaining it back at home. It can only happen if you are with your mate on a full moon, and are special, like us!" I was shocked she knew so much. So thats how it happened, which would explain why Elena isn't pregnant yet. So you had to be a hybrid, with your mate, on a full moon. That would make sense, because as a hybrid, you aren't fully dead. I have my magic side and Nik has his werewolf side.

"Well that answers my question." Nik said, recieving glares from Caroline at his previous statement. Just then, Rebekah walked through the door with bags everywhere. She saw us all sitting there, Caroline still with a slightly shocked look on her face, and Nik with his head in his hands.

"Ok, what did I miss?" She said, putting the bags down and putting her hands on her hips.

"Quite a lot, actually." Nik said, not lifting his head. I looked to her and smiled.

"Apparently, sister, we will not have one, but two children in the family." I said, making her eyes widen in shock.

"What? Does she have a sibling?" Rebekah said, motioning to Aurelia who started giggling.

"Nope." I said, pointing at Nik and Caroline.

"Wait, so Nik, you are going to have a child too? When?" She asked suddenly.

"About 8 or so months, give or take a few days." Nik said, looking up at Rebekah.

"Oh, wait, that would mean- Caroline's pregnant?!" She said, flashing over in front of Caroline.

"Apparently." Caroline said to Rebekah, still shocked.

"Henrik." Nik said out of nowhere.

"What did you say?" Rebekah asked, clearly thinking she heard him wrong.

"His name will be Henrik." Nik explained. Rebekah ran up to him and hugged him, happy about the statement.

"And how did we find this out?" Rebekah said, eyeing Aurelia suspiciously, with a smile.

"Your neice keeps telling us new things about the future. Did you get her some clothes?" I said, looking at the many bags she had set down by the door.

"Of course I did. Everything you could ever need, darling." She said to Aurelia who got s excited and squealed in delight, jumping off my lap and running to Rebekah.

"Rebekah, she will only be here for five days, did you really need to get a years worth of clothes?" I asked, watching as Aurelia started sifting through the bags in awe, throwing clothes everywhere.

"What else did you expect?" Rebekah said. It was true, she did tend to go crazy with money and clothes. I watched as Aurelia picked out an outfit she wanted to wear. She looked so excited.

"Mummy, I need a bath. Can you help me?" Aurelia said, running up to Elena with her new clothes. I could tell Elena still wasn't used to the idea of being a mom.

_You will do fine, darling. It will come to you, it is instinct. _

**_How do you always know what to say?_**

_I'm just that good, my love. _

"Alright, let's go upstairs. Bekah, can you take her clothes to her room?" Elena said, holding our daughters hand, walking towards the stairs. Rebekah nodded and I stayed downstairs with Nik and Elijah while Caroline went to help Elena.

Nik was sitting with his head in his hands and Elijah was just looking out the window, standing up. So far, he was the only one who didn't have a surprise. We sat in silence for a long time. I could hear the girls having fun upstairs, something about bubbles. After about another 10-15 minutes of silence, I could hear the girls coming back downstairs.

"Whoever thought that three Original vampires, two of which have the biggest mouths ever, would be speechless?" Caroline said, walking down the stairs in different clothes than before, Elena, Aurelia, and Rebekah behind her, all in different clothes.

"It's a lot of information for us to grasp, sweetheart." Nik said to Caroline, I nodded. It was true, it had been an overload of information.

"Guess you are starting to show your age then, Mr. I-have-lived-a-thousand-years-and-know-everything. Now stop with the shock thing, I'm hungry, and since you are the one that knocked me up, you get to make me food. NOW." Caroline smirked at Nik as she finished her rant. I was honestly surprised, everyone who had ever told Nik to do anything was left with no heart afterwards, and yet this one 18 year old girl has him whipped beyond belief. He nodded to her and walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy, Daddy! Do you like my new clothes?!" Aurelia said, running up to me and twirling around for me to see.

"Yes, darling. You look beautiful, just like your mummy." I said, winking at Elena as I picked up our daughter.

"Oh daddy, we had so much fun in the bubbles!" She said as I threw her up in the air and caught her.

After we all had dinner, I could tell Aurelia was tired, so I carried her upstairs to her temporary room, and laid her on the bed. She was asleep before I even left the room.

The next day went by fast. We played around the house, vampire hide and seek, and Aurelia showed us some of the magic she knew. The day was over before we knew it.

The next morning, I woke to hear Elena talking in her sleep. I closed my eyes and let myself form the connection with her.

_"No, dad, mom! Don't leave me!" Elena yelled as the car filled with water quickly. Soon she was completely under water, holding her breath. The doors wouldn't open, they were all going to die in the watery grave. She was holding her father's hand, and she soon went limp, only to wake up in the hospital some time later, without her parents. _

I pulled myself out of her dream and shook her awake.

"Elena, wake up." I said as I watched her eyes slowly open to look at me, tears glistening. I knew it wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her, stroking her hair as she quickly fell back into an undisturbed sleep. I was almost asleep when I heard someone at our door. I could tell it was Aurelia before she even opened it. I hadn't even noticed that I had lit all of the candles in the room without even trying. Aurelia pushed open the door and walked over to me quietly. She was rubbing her eyes, clearly still tired.

"What's the matter, darling?" I asked her as I pulled her up next to me on the bed.

"Daddy, don't hate me... I love it here, I really do, but I miss home." She said into my chest. It was understandable, she was in a different time, things weren't the same, we weren't the same. She was used to a schedule, and that was disrupted, no children like when their schedule is disrupted.

"I could never hate you, darling. You will be back home in a couple more days and then everything will be back to normal, I promise. You are a very strong girl, and you have handled things so well. I am proud of you. You are a Mikaelson, and us Mikaelson's stay strong, always and forever." I told her. She snuggled in closer to me.

"Can I stay with you for a little bit, daddy?" She asked.

"As long as you want." I said, pulling the covers over her and laying back down with her in between Elena and I. She curled into my side and quickly fell asleep.

**Alright, Everyone. I am working hard to update all of my stories as fast as I can! I will be starting a new job next week and wont have as much time, but I will make time for my lovely readers! I know you all hate me for being slow on my updates here recently, but I am trying. Have some writers block with some of my stories, but you guys can fix that by reviewing! Love you all!**

**Bex**


End file.
